The Dragon Joker!
by Codey-Wraith
Summary: Events can change a man, for Issei it was seeing the tears of the one he owes everything to. With the aid of his adoptive uncle he will make things right. I don't own Kamen Rider or Highschool DXD.
1. Chapter 1

**The Dragon Joker: Chapter One.**

( **Well here is my attempt to make a Highschool DxD and Kamen Rider crossover. And this will be a part of my extended 'universe' of stories. Also I am not Japanese so I apologies for any cultural mistakes.**

 **I do not own Kamen Rider or Highschool DxD, they belong to their real owners.** )

Story Start

Town of Kouh-Early morning Saturday-Hyoudou house hold-(Before the events of the Riser Rating game.)

It is just before five am in the morning in the room of one Issei Hyoudou who is currently asleep. The room is average for a teenager with posters of women in bikinis, a desk with manga taking up most of the space on it, a storage closet, and an alarm clock that shouts erotic quotes. But the strangest thing in the room for a hormonal teenager was the burnt black 1920's gangster style fedora, with a white label saying 'Wind scale.'

" _Wake up! You naughty little boy,_ " came from the erotic alarm clock causing the brown haired teen to stir by himself in bed.

Issei hit the snooze button on the clock before sitting to the reveal his sleepy sixteen year old face with amber eyes and overall plain face, wearing a white shirt and shorts.

"Why am I up so early?" Issei questions his sanity before remembering, "Oh yeah early morning training with Rias," and develops a perverted grin. He gets up out of bed to get dressed into his gym clothes, until he notices the calendar to see a red circle with a stylised letter J. Issei then looks for his phone and dials a very important number and put the phone to his ear.

" _Moshi Moshi,_ " came an 'angelic' voice of one Rias Grimmory, heir to the house of Grimmory and Issei's king.

"Bouchou," Issei says in a whisper, "I won't be able to do the early morning training," while rubbing his forehead.

" _Issei, what is wrong?_ " Rias question concern in her voice.

"I had already made plans for today," Issei answered not changing his sad tone, "A year ago. I'll be fine and I'll call you back tonight. So don't send the cavalry," Issei then spends the next couple seconds before asking, "Can devils go into human cemeteries?"

Rias takes a second before answering, " _Only in respect for the dead._ "

Issei nods before saying, "Thank you Bouchou," and hangs up the phone. Issei then gets changed into his casual wear, before heading down stairs to find Asia trying to cook Breakfast for the entire Hyoudou family plus one. The plus one being Issei as his parents like Asia like the daughter they never had. Asia is blond with long hair and of European decent.

"Now to boil the rice," Asia says as she fills a small pot with too much water before adding the rice.

"You're meant to less water Asia, otherwise you'll get burnt by the water overflow," Issei speaks up scaring her.

"Issei!" Asia says before appearing to look guilty, "Sorry, I wanted to cook everyone Breakfast as a thank you."

Issei smiles and says, "Your amazing Asia, would you like some help?"

Asia gained a little blush but says, "I want to be able to support you Issei."

Issei smiles and says, "I understand Asia," he kisses her forehead before saying, "I'll be back in a couple hours, keep a plate out for me," smiles and does a lazy salute.

After putting on his shoes he start walking towards the Kouh temple Shrine. One his way there he feels like someone is watching him, but he ignored it as he gets the feeling randomly all the time since one year ago.

In truth there was three sets of eyes one being Rias' familiar a magical bat and the other two being of a mechanical nature, one in the sky and one on the ground. Issei reached the shrine steps and went straight to the family shrines, more specifically his family on his mother's side. A simple shrine with the names of each family member with the newest being, 'Shotarou Hidari' his mothers little brother and Issei's uncle.

Issei took a deep breath knowing this was going to hurt. He put his hands together to make a short prayer which stung like hell, 'Uncle Sho, I hope they are treating you right up there in heaven, because there is no way they sent you to the other place.' Issei then releases his hands from the short pray, and falls to his knees cluching his head in pain, as a Magic circle appeared behind him, for Rias Grimmory to appear wearing her gym clothes and her flowing red hair and her blue green eyes.

She kneels next to him and says, "You prayed," she sighs, "When devils respect the dead by remember the good and bad memories of the person."

Issei sits down facing the shrine and says, "The only memory I have of him, was when I spent a week in Fuuto during the summer where my parents went to Hawaii. I helped him with finding a lost cat, turned into a man hunt for a mutant cat," Issei laughs, "cooked fish next to a river, it came with a vengeance and I learnt my Uncles biggest secret."

Rias' eyebrow rose before she asks, "What was the secret?"

"That I cannot tell you," Issei answered, "Only three people alive know about it, and one of them would make Kiba look slow. But in truth I made a blood oath to keep it a secret."

Rias sighs and says, "I understand, for devils a blood oath is binding even when the packed happened before reincarnation."

"Thank you, Bouchou," Issei replied, "Asia is making Breakfast want to join my family for Asia's breakfast."

Rias smiles and says, "Sure."

This entire moment was seen from the air by a mechanical bird in the air.

Time skip –a month later - After the Rating game against Riser.

Resting on his bed, Issei felt like scum, not only did he fail to win Rias the Rating Game for her freedom, but he made Rias cry. All because he let his ego control the way he fought. Rias' tears was haunting his memory of the fight. Issei then opens his eyes and looks to the fedora and says, "What would you have done?"

As if to answer his question he hears a tapping from his window. He gets up to open the window to see what was tapping his window. Once the window opened a mechanical bird flew into his room and is quickly followed by a tiny robot dinosaur jumping through.

"What, but Philip died that day as well," Issei questioned his sanity.

The answer came from the mechanical bird that floated above Issei, while Issei fell on his bed, the bird stopped moving and projected a green energy wave of data that created a human wearing baggy clothes and paper clips to keep his black hair out of his eyes. ( **What Philip would wear all the time.** )

The man says as he stands up and examines his hands, "It appears that Wakana-Nii-Chan's revival method repeats," he turns to Issei and says, "Hello perverted nephew," greeting Issei.

Issei gains an irritated look and says, "All I had asked was how to make girls like me, how was I meant to know that would result in you giving me the sex talk in vivid detail."

"Shotarou told you, that I needed exact key words you just gave me a question," Philip retorted. ( **Yes I made Philip the reason Issei is a pervert.** ) "Now to answer your new question, 'How would Shotarou save the girl?'" Issei eyes widen, "He would go up to Riser and piss him off, before beating the fire out of him."

Issei looks at him and says, "That sounds like him," Then Issei becomes serious, "Except for the fact I'm not a Kamen Rider!"

Philip then looks to the Fedora and picks it up before saying, "Shotarou made a deal with the 'devil' for power," remember the first time they had combined, "The only difference between you and Shotarou and myself is that you are already sharing a body," making Issei's eyes widened, "the last thing I can tell you that you don't know, is that Shotarou wanted you to wear this," Philip puts the fedora on Issei's head, "and that you would know what to do."

As Philip finished, a neon blue magic circle appeared to reveal the strongest queen and servant of Grimmory, Greyfilia Lucifudge arrived to see the two boys.

Before Greyfilia could question Philip and Issei who Philip is, Philip introduced himself, "Hello I am Philip, Issei's surrogate uncle, and before you attempt to wipe my mind, you should know that it was Surzechs who ate the last Timtam that he blamed on his second knight."

"And you know this how?" Greyfilia questioned.

"The Gaia Library," Philip answered.

Greyfilia sighed before turning to Issei, "Lord Lucifer sent me with a message, 'If you want My sister you better come get her,' and he gave me this to give you," she hands Issei a summoning/teleporting seal tag. "You have an hour until Riser plans to address his guests."

"You mean ego stroking," Issei muttered then started thinking what he has been told, 'What have I been told?' he strokes his chin, 'Let's see, what did I learn? Koneko taught me where to aim, Kiba taught me to study my opponent, Akeno taught Asia and myself magic,' then Issei notice the one thing he thought, 'Asia! Thats it,' he looks to his left arm, 'Make a deal with the 'devil,' that was the explanation that Uncle Sho for when he met Philip and,' that was as far as he got before he made a plan, with a determined look on his face.

Greyfilia sees this look and says, "I must return to lord Lucifer," and teleported away.

Philip sees the look and before he can comment they hear a knock at the door, "Issei is everything okay I heard voices," Asia spoke through the door.

Issei opens the door to let Asia into the room to see Philip, who smiles at her with a slight bow. "Asia, this is Philip, I guess you can call him my smart adoptive uncle."

"It is a pleasure to meet you," Asia says before bowing deeply.

"Asia do you still have your stuff from the church, like your holy water and your cross?" Issei questions. Asia nods before Issei continued, "Could you bring them here?" she nods again and runs to her room to get them. "Now part two," he looks to his left hand and says, "Hey dragon, I know you can hear me. So tell me what would I have to do to use your full power?"

There was a pause for a second before a green light came from the top of Issei's left hand that started to speak, "At your current level, you will only last to a count of ten, with a sacrifice."

"What would I need to sacrifice?" Issei questioned.

"A part of your body, doesn't matter what part," the dragon of the Boosted Gear, who was interrupted by Issei.

"Take everything below my left elbow of my arm," Issei spoke in conviction, "I made Rias cry, I won't accept giving you any less."

"The sacrifice is acceptable," the dragon spoke, "do not activate the power until you face Riser," Issei nodded.

Issei was expecting pain but instead received a slight tickle like when he activates his sacred gear.

Philip then says, "So you intend to combine Holy artefacts with the power of a dragon. Shotarou would approve," and smiles at Issei. He then looks to his book and proceeds to check something unknown to Issei, before smiling. "Well Shotarou planned a head, I will be able to retrieve Shoutarou and my equipment after we return," causing Issei to remember all his uncles' cool toys.

Issei got dressed before Asia returned to his room, "Issei I got the holy water and my cross," holding a wooden box.

Issei reached forward and opens the wooded box and pulled out Asia's old cross with his armoured left hand. ( **I'm sorry for the bad descriptions, but if you are reading this then you should already know what the main plot points look like.** ) Asia gasps when she sees this. Issei then says, "It is okay, I don't feel any pain because this arm no longer belongs to me. I am going to save Rias."

Asia hug Issei tightly before saying, "Promise me," she looked Issei right in the eye, "Promise me you will both come back," with her eyes on the brink of tears.

Issei returns the hug with his right arm and says, "I'll bring her back, and will be able to smile together again," smiling, "wait here, okay," she nods in reply.

The little robot dinosaur jumps up and lands in Philip's hand before he says, "We should go now," before the mechanical bird absorbs Philip with green energy and catching the dinosaur on its back, and landing on Issei's shoulder.

Issei then lifts up the summoning seal and activates it, leaving Asia alone in Issei's room.

Underworld-Outside the House of Phoenix mansion. ( **Think Buckingham palace painted black with phoenix banners.** )

A red seal appears on the ground moves vertically showing Issei in his school uniform while wearing his uncle's fedora, with the mechanical bird and dinosaur on his shoulder before the bird flew to the side and jettisoned Philip out, rubbing the tension out of his neck.

"Next time I am not using the Xtreme memory when dimension travel is involved," Philip muttered.

"You may have too," Issei replied, "because apparently you need to be a part of a house, to use them."

"I already did a look up," Philip replied, "Ever since the 'Fallen Angle killed' you, I have had many things to look up since that day," with a smile as he looks to the dinosaur jumped onto his shoulder, "though Fang is unaffected."

Issei nods and says, "You better stay behind me," he says as he goes to the door, "I going in head on," He then kicks the door down hard knocking the two behind the door unconscious. Issei walks past them to see another guard in front of him, "Which way to the ball?" his eyes shadowed by his hat.

The Guard gulps before pointing up the stairs and saying, "Go to the top of the stairs, and down the hall at the top, just head to the very end and you will see a set of doors like the ones behind you."

Issei nods and just walks past, "Thank you," he runs up the stairs to see a hall way that spans the entire length of the mansion. "Dammit," shouted Issei as he begins to run the entire length, with Philip just reaching the top of the stairs and quietly following him as they ran to the other end of the fifteen hundred meter long hallway.

House of Pheonix-Banquet hall number five ( **The one at the very back of the Mansion.** )-Five minutes Later.

Everyone inside the ballroom are conversing between themselves, mostly talking to about state affairs between clans, the marriage between Rias and Riser or in the case of one Ravel Pheonix about the rating game that her brother 'won.'

The rest of Rias' peerage is drinking juice, while they wait for the festivities to 'begin.' Akeno is seventeen with very long raven black hair tied into a pony tail with an orange ribbon and is Rias' queen. Next to her is Koneko, a fifteen year old girl with short white hair with a black cat hairpin and she is Rias' rook. On the other side of Koneko is a sixteen year old boy, Kiba, with blond hair and is the knight of Rias' peerage. The continue drinking until a girl with black hair shorter than Koneko's, stepped forward and says, "you three are surprisingly happy for the outcome of the last Rating Game." This is Sona Sitri Rias' best friend and heir to the House of Sitri.

Kiba lifted his glass and says, "We will beat him next time."

"Definitely," Koneko emotionlessly answered.

"You say that like it isn't over," Sona mentioned.

"Far from it," Akeno replied with an innocent smile that really meant, 'I can't wait to cause pain.'

The lights then began to dim as a commotion was heard on towards the main stage. A seal of fire appeared on the floor of the stage, and once it extinguished itself appeared a man wearing a white suit with the chest opened to reveal his entire chest as if to entice the women in the ballroom. His name is Riser Phoenix third heir to the house of Phoenix. "Honoured guest to the engagement Of Riser Phoenix and Riser's bride Rias Grimmory 'Phoenix'," causing most of the guest to clap and some to scowl at him. Rias then appeared in another flaming circle, "The bride of Phoenix," Riser shouts as the introduction, causing Rias to glare at him in defeat.

Before the Riser could continue a commotion is heard behind the main doors of the room before a man is punched through to open them. From the doors came Issei slightly winded wearing a fedora lazily. Behind him is Philip reading from a blank book able to keep up with Issei, while during the running found some interesting topics to research, but not winded.

Issei breathed deeply before shouting, "I have come for Rias Grimmory!"

Riser then gains a smug look to his face before saying, "Like a useless 'Pawn' can do anything to stop me," saying 'Pawn' as an insult, "Guards remove him."

The four guards in room try to detain Issei, but when the first got within five feet of Issei, Issei shot forward and planted his right fist in the guard's stomach and lifting him into the air before falling on his back. Issei uses his left armoured hand to fix his hat and steps forward and repeats, "I have come for Rias Grimmory," in a more even tone before adding, "And no Flaming Turkey is going to stop me!" while glaring at Riser.

Two more guards try to attack him but were stopped by Koneko's fist and Kiba using a black bladed ornamental sword. Issei just continued forward while ten more guards then enter the ballroom and eight are hit with lightning bolts, the last two attempts to attack Philip but were thrown out the ballroom windows by the little mechanical dinosaur, Fang.

Riser snarls at the sight of this and shouts, "You cannot interfere with this wedding," and then smiles and says, "Stopping this wedding could destroy the devils' way of life," in victory.

Issei reaches the stage and looks Riser in the eyes and says, "I don' care," anger dripping from his voice, "I'm Stoping this excuse for you to stroke your own ego," Issei then Shouts, "I Challenge Riser Pheonix for the right to Wed Rias Grimmory!" shocking almost every devil in the ballroom.

The almost the entire ballroom were outraged, most shouting in outrage of a lower class reincarnated devil challenging. The people most shocked were the rest of Rias' peerage and Rias herself, due to the fact that Issei issued a challenge.

"Riser doesn't have to fight a low class scum like you. Riser already has Rias as 'My' bride," Riser spoke his voice dripping with arrogance.

Issei smirks and says, "Then clearly you are coward and scared of losing to a simple Pawn," which resulted in Riser blasting Issei across the room. Issei stood straight back up slightly smouldering and says, "and that cheap shot proves it," causing Riser to prepare another fireball but is stoped.

"Actually," the voice of a red haired man speaks, "I believe he is within his right to challenge you, Riser." The man is wearing gothic royal robes.

"Lord Lucifer," Riser started, "You of your class should agree that this 'Pawn' should not insult their betters."

Lord Lucifer narrows his eyes and says, "I invited him here for entertainment, but I find that the Red Dragon Emperor's challenger will suffice," he then smiles, "If you do not accept this challenge the marriage contract between the houses of Phoenix and Grimmory will be void. With no new contract instated." The devils watching the exchange were outraged. Lord Lucifer then speaks, "Many who watched my Sister's Rating game were disappointed with the conclusion. I 'had' felt a rematch was in order, but now I find that your actions insulting as your assumptions of what I believe, as you clearly forgot I was born a Son of Grimmory."

This reminded the guest of the party why he became the leader of the devil faction, and why he is the strongest Satan. Grimmorys' are known for their care and support of their servants, and followers.

Riser grit his teeth in anger before straightening up his arrogance and says, "Riser will play your game Lord Lucifer, and beat this 'Pawn'."

Through this entire exchange Issei just waited for Riser to accept his challenge, not caring that his clothes still smoked. Philip stands next to him as he continues to read his blank book and says, "What gave you the idea to challenge him like that," Philip wanted to know.

"I just called him out," Issei replied just wanting to save Rias.

"Issei," Rias says as she manages to reach him while Riser was talking with Lord Lucifer, "Are you okay?" in concern and worried over the fact that Issei is still smouldering.

"I am fine," Issei admits but before he could say any more, they were interrupted by Ravel Phoenix.

"You are clearly going to lose, you should give up," Ravel Phoenix spoke in arrogance.

Philip then speaks, "In all of Riser Phoenix's Rating games, did you know that he only engaged his opponent when he his forces weakened his opponent. Or even that he never accepted a challenge like this without being forced into it."

"Who do you think you are," Ravel Phoenix shouted.

"A keeper of knowledge and former Protector of Fuuto," Philip answered, "and that is all you get to know," causing her to scowl. Rias though realised that Issei's uncle was from Fuuto but before she could ask.

Lord Lucifer spoke, "The Battle between Riser Phoenix and Issei 'The Red Dragon Emperor' Hyoudou shall be fought now in my personal training arena," to portals opened beneath to the combatants, "Greyfilia shall act as referee." Greyfilia stepped forward before teleporting through a blue seal. Holographic screens appeared with images of Issei and Riser in an arena with colossal chess pieces for towers.

Lord Lucifer then turns to Rias, her peerage, Ravel and Philip and then asks, "Would the six of you like a front row seat?"

Lord Lucifer's Private Arena.

Lord Lucifer finished teleporting Rias and her peerage plus to into the arena to see Issei and Riser waiting for the match to begin. Issei with his right hand in his pocket, his left arm hanging at his side, with the fedora covering his eyes. Riser had changed into some fancy duelling uniform with his chest being shown off and his smug smile. Lord Lucifer created a sitting arrangement for himself and the 'six' teenagers.

"The duel between Riser Phoenix and Issei Hyoudou shall now begin," Greyfilia spoke over the loud speakers.

"Promotion: Queen," Issei muttered as soon as the duel started. He then looked straight at Riser and charged forward towards Riser and he says, "Now Dragon! Balance Breaker!"

- **Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker!-** was shouted from the jewel on the Boasted Gear. The light from the Boasted Geat shined even brighter before armour segments covered Issei's entire body giving him the appearance of dragon. ( **just look up the Boasted Gear Balance Breaker.** ) – **Ten-**

The two armoured spikes on his glowed green before Issei was launched forwards at high speeds and delivered a straight left punch to Riser's face. – **Nine-**

Riser was launched back towards a giant Rook, before creating flaming wings that he used to fly in the air before crashing. Issei was already on him to hammer punch him into the ground. – **Eight-**

Riser generated more heat from his body and both of them went to punch the other with their left hands. Resulting in Issei coughing up blood before hitting the floor and Riser smiles in triumph befoe also coughing up blood. – **Seven-**

"What?" Riser questions at the sight of his blood, "This pain?" he looks to Issei and sees a holy cross in his hand, "Is that a cross?" – **Six-** Issei doesn't respond as he charges Riser once again, "You gave up your arm. Didn't you!?" Issei just started punching Riser more.

"He gave his Arm?" Akeno question in disbelief.

"And beating up Riser," Kiba adds, as Issei punches Riser away only to grab his ankle and pull him back to punch him in the face again. – **Five-**

Philip chuckles before saying, "Issei is determined to win," while reading his blank book, "but at this time he only has a forty percent chance of winning. Once his Balance Breaker ends that reduces to twenty and if his backup plan fails he will have no chance of winning," shocking every one. – **Four-** Issei grabs Riser's throat and starts punching Riser in the face with his Left hand. – **Three-**

Riser then Blasts Issei away from him and Issei performs a Dragon Shot down towards Riser, who dodges before it can hit. – **Two-** Riser falls to his knees and coughs up more blood. Issei flies down to finish the fight but is stopped by Ravel who appears in front of Riser shouting, "Stop," which resulted in Issei stopping and inch from her face. – **One-**

Riser then saw his chance as he pulled his sister back and launches an inferno of heat and flames at Issei as the timer on the Boasted Gear says, - **Time Up!-** Issei's Balance Breaker to disperse and leaving him defenceless. Riser then pulls off a necklace from Ravel's neck to reveal a Phoenix Tear that he uses to restore his body and remove his injuries. ( **Phoenix Tears have the ability to heal life ending injuries.** )

Issei see his hat had fallen off and reaches for it, expecting Riser to get close but sees him holding Ravel by the throat instead and hears, "Who told you to interfere?"

"He was going to kill you," Ravel struggled to say in Risers grip of her throat.

Riser back hands her across the face to the floor and says, "Stay out of this bitch!" he then turns to Issei's weakened form, "Time for you to die," then activates a seal to consume Issei in a flaming twister inferno, while laughing maniacally.

"IsseI!" Rias shouts in distress.

"Issei's chance to beat Riser is now impossible," Philip speaks causing them all to start to cry.

 _Time Freezes-Narumi Detective agency. (_ _ **For a better image watch a couple episodes of Kamen Rider W.**_ _)_

For Issei the heat was intense until he suddenly finds himself at his Uncle's old office, how it looked when he was last there year before. Issei then says, "am I dead?"

"Not yet boy," came the voice of a man who has been dead for a year, his uncle Shotarou Hidari, "Interesting mess you got yourself in."

Issei turns to see his uncle in a white suit, with. "Uncle Sho, I failed to save Rias after I made her cry," Issei says before looking down.

Shotarou stands up and says, "Well all you can do is save her," he moves his right hand to his hat and brings it to his chest, showing off a black and purple USB drive like device and says, "When you see Philip, tell him I said goodbye," he then show the item in his left hand, a red and silver device with one slot on a hinge. ( **Lost Driver.** ) Shotarou puts the device onto Issei's waist to reveal it to be a belt and says, "Now you have everything you need to win!" he taps the USB device on his hat, and says, "Bring back all your friends' smiles with 'your' Trump card," before pushing him through a flaming portal.

 _Time Restart_

Issei starts to feel the flames burn his skin, as he still reaches for his uncle's old hat that starts to burn completely, leaving only ashes and then a surprise.

Outside the inferno.

Lord Lucifer can do nothing to stop Riser as Ravel is still too close for him to use his power. Rias is about to burst into tears with the rest of her peerage. Philip is saddened that he couldn't help his adoptive nephew more. Riser was laughing like a maniac until.

- **JOKER-** the flaming inferno extinguished with Issei standing tall looking at Riser with pure fury. His arms are covering his chest with his armoured left hand holding a black USB like device with a purple 'J' and around his waist is the device Shotarou gave him. Philip's eyes widen in shock before his face gains a full blown grin.

Riser is shocked that Issei is not dead. Issei looked at Riser and says, "This is your last chance Riser, Surrender!"

"Never!" Riser retorted before creating a fire ball the size of a car and throws it at Issei.

Issei closes his eyes and shouts, "Henshin!" and inserts the USB into his belt as the fire ball hit. The relatively small fire ball turned into a pillar of fire. The sound of a techno guitar solo being played.

"Issei!" Rias screamed.

Philip than began to laugh like a maniac before saying, "It happening once was impossible but it happening twice," he turns the devils next to him, "is the definition of impossible."

The pillar of fire the burst as it extinguishes to reveal a man in black armour with angular lines and purple trimming, his head is covered in a black helmet with red lenses and a white 'W' shaped horns/antenna on his for head. With his left forearm covered with the Boasted Gear, on his right hip was two slots while on the left side of his chest was another single slot. ( **Kamen Rider Joker with additional maximum drive slots and the Boasted Gear.** )

The black individual looks directly at Riser like he can see Riser's soul and says, "A pervert, a promise breaker and made Rias Cry," was said by Issei.

Riser glares at the black clad Issei and says, "what are you talking about!?"

Issei looks up and says, "I am just counting my sins," be brings the Boasted Gear up to his face before turning his body so that the left side pointed at Riser, and then points the Boasted Gear like he was holding a gun loosely and finishes, "Now! Count up your Sins!"

Riser growled and took flight to shoot fire balls at Issei. Issei dodged left and right to avoid the fire to avoid the barrage of flaming balls. Issei then mutters, "I really need to knock him to the ground."

In the stands Philip feels a twitching in his coat, and reached in to pull out five more USB devices. Four were glowing before flying out of his hands towards Issei. One USB flew into the port on Issei's chest, blue with the letter 'T' shaped like a gun. the other three went to his left hip and attached to the belt as if holstered there.

Issei shrugs and taps the slot on his chest and a gun appears in his right hand. ( **KR W's gun.** ) Issei nods before aiming at Riser and pulling the trigger, destroying some fire balls before hitting Riser in the shoulder causing him to fall.

Philip then says, "Issei not only inherited Shotarou's Lost Driver but also can use the power of multiple GAIA Memories," in disbelief.

"GAIA Memories?" Lord Lucifer question.

Philip raises the last GAIA memory in his hand. It's green with the letter 'C' on it. "This is the Cyclone GAIA memory. This one holds the memories of the wind, when used like the Joker Memory it gives the user the power and speed of a cyclone," Philip smiles and says, "This was Shotarou and my power as a Kamen Rider."

"Kamen Rider!" Rias screams before looking to Issei, "Issei is a Kamen Rider," in shock.

Riser dodges the blasts from Issei, before jumping in close using his flames to create a flaming sword and slashing Issei across his chest. Issei then feels a slight warmth at his left hip and and pulled off the red GAIA memory with a flaming 'H' on it. He presses the button, - **HEAT** \- was shouted from it before Issei inserted in the second port on his right hip. As a result the purple sections of Issei's armour turned red as Riser goes to attack but instead of injuring Issei, he caught it with his right hand before punching Riser with the Boasted Gear that still holds Asia's cross.

Riser stumbles as he stands and glares at Issei and shouts, "Why won't you just die!?" and started to create a wall of flames at Issei.

Issei's answer was straight forward, "I am keeping my promise of bring Rias home and to stop the tears of those around me," Issei removes the Heat memory from the second slot and inserted it the main slot and takes the Trigger Memory from his chest and inserts it into the gun and straightens the barrel before tapping the button on the hip slot. – **Trigger! Maximum Drive!- -Heat! Maximum Dr-dr-dr-dr-** it began to constantly repeat and Issei screams in pain.

Philip began to panic and shouts, "No! If you use to maximum drives at once you won't survive!" shocking everyone in the stands.

Issei then begins to roar before pointing the gun at Riser and shouts, "TRIGGER EXPLOSION!" resulting in. – **Fusion! Maximum Drive!-** Resulting in an intense beam of blazing energy straight at Riser, Lord Lucifer shields Rias, her Peerage, Philip and Ravel with his strongest seal, and even then they could feel the intense heat. Once the attack finished Issei is seen with a smoking barrel still pointed at Riser. Riser appeared to be covered in third degree burns and smoking on the ground on his knees unconscious without any sign of his healing abilities working.

"Winner Issei Hyodou," Greyfilia spoke over the field, and to every devil and other supernatural creatures watching the fight. Rias and the rest of her peerage flies down to Issei, while Philip, Ravel and Lord Lucifer at the stands.

Philip looks to Ravel and asks politely, "Could you assist me, I need to yell at my nephew," Ravel looked to him like he is stupid, "I don't have wings," she just gives up and grabs the back of his shirt and lifts him over towards the stadium and drops him in front of Issei, as Rias and her peerage reach Issei.

"Issei," Rias shouts as she hugs him but jumps back after getting burnt from his touch.

Issei realising the outside of the armour must be really hot so he removes the GAIA memories from their ports and closes the Lost Driver. The armour dissipated like a gust of wind blowing away confetti. He looks at Asia's cross which shatters to dust into the wind. Issei looks to his friends, before collapsing unconscious, into Rias' arms.

"Issei!" they all shout.

End of Capture 1

( **So what do, you think, Should I continue or do I give up. If I continue this story it will be a part of my shared universe, if not then side universe like my first story, "The Uzumaki Ghost!" but anyway Issei in this story started as a pervert but will slowly mature and develop as the story goes on.**

 **Well I hope you enjoyed the story. Also if you enjoyed this have a read of my 'Riders in New York!' story and tell me what you think.**

 **So until next time: Beware the Wraith!** )


	2. Chapter 2

**The Dragon Joker: Chapter 2**

( **My first sentence of this chapter is to thank** 'robinsonc387' **for not commenting on my Grammar when asking for another chapter. My second comment is to '** LegionnaireBlaze **', No, just no.**

 **Everything before the fight against Riser is the same as the canon, while Issei is the nephew of Hidari Shoutaro, Kamen Rider W's left side and Kamen Rider Joker. In this story Hidari died the year before saving Fuuto. Issei's secret move will be either mentioned or used at 'My' discretion.**

 **I do not own Highschool DXD or Kamen Rider. Warning expect a short lime towards the beginning of the Chapter.** )

Chapter Start

 **Hyoudou Residence-Issei's room-A day after the fight with Riser.**

Inside Issei's head he relives what happened against Riser until he had shouted one word that has changed his devil hood and unleashes a power thought destroyed, 'Henshin!' He begins to open his eyes to find the reason for his change, resting next to him while using his body as a pillow.

Rias Grimmory the red headed beauty, heir to the house of Grimmory and is currently very naked. She hugs Issei closer to her body, clearly distressed.

Issei realised that his right arm was under her hip, and uses his arm to bring her closer to him, which appears to calm her down when she snugs in close to his shoulder with a light smile. Issei smiles before he looks to his left hand consumed by the Boosted Gear he is saddened but becomes determined and makes a fist with the Boosted Gear before releasing it.

Issei's focus returns to Rias, where he sees a bang of her red hair cover the side of her face. Carefully he uses the Boosted Gear to carefully slide the hair behind her ear, which woke her and her sleepy blue green eyes looked straight into his amber eyes.

It took her a couple seconds to realise that Issei was already awake and once she does, she begins to panic as she asks, "Issei are you okay? After you defeated Riser you past out," she sits up to check him for injuries, only for Issei to bring her into a comforting hug.

Issei rubs her back soothingly and says, "I'm okay Rias, It's over now," Rias appears to seem relieved before she then what he said registures in her mind, her eyes start to water and hugs her tighter. Issei releases Rias to look her in the eyes and says, "I promise you Rias, no matter what I will protect you and everything you hold dear," spoken with no perverted thoughts and no lingering eyes, just the honest truth from the heart.

Rias in response was to hug him again, only this time to force his head into her cleavage. She then forms a sad smile and asks, "What you said, when you issued the Challenge against Riser?"

Issei looked her right in the eyes and says, "I meant every word, but I will not force you into it," If he was lying then he wasn't naked with a complete beauty who is also naked. Which at this point Issei realises he is also naked. Issei cleared his throat and asks, "How badly was I injured?"

Rias nods and informs Issei, "Your 'Uncle' Philip examined your injuries, besides the exhaustion from using your new power. Your body was covered burns and the flash of Holywater in your pocket fell out when you were blasted away after Ravel stopped you," she then leans closer to Issei's face and says, "And I have wanted to do this since you crashed the Egotistic Prick," she leans forward and kisses him passionately then breaks away to say, "I love you," shocking Issei.

In response Issei responds with, "I love you too," Rias pulls him back to continue kissing Issei.

As they kiss, they move their heads to the pillow, where Issei lowers his right hand to Rias' hip just above her butt and rubs in a circular pattern resulting in her moaning loudly in their kiss. Issei releases her lips and captures her neck, while she says, "How are you doing that?" before moaning again.

Issei stops his sucking of her neck, uses the Boosted Gear to massage her right thigh before he answers, "The reason I'm a pervert is because of a four hour lecture on how to do this when I was ten," before he kisses down her body, and gives both her boobs equal pleasure.

Issei's hands cup her rear and begins to massage them, as Rias says, "Yes right there, Right!" and she moans very loudly before orgasming, and becomes exhausted. Issei stops and crawls up to Rias' side, where she hugs him. Issei pulled the blanket up so that everything is covered but their faces, with Rias' face very flushed and a blissful smile. Once she reaches the point to even ask, "Who gave you that lecture?"

The answer to that question entered the room who says, "Well, Perverted Nephew first you make the deal, Then fight what you believe in, Achieve what should have been impossible and then for an encore you fuse two maximum drives, that had almost killed your uncle when he did that exact combination. How do you feel?" Philips voice spoken with enough sarcasm to could be used as concrete. Asia entered the room with a tray with two bowls of soup.

"Tired, a little hungry," Issei answered honestly, once Asia heard Issei's voice she jumped onto him and cries into his chest, while muttering of how happy she is, now that Issei is awake. Issei wraps his right arm to bring her in close to his chest and comforts her, while Rias appears to be slightly jealous, due to her pout.

Philip chuckled at the sight before he clears his throat and says, "Tomorrow we need to go to the abandoned Kouh Air base."

"You mean the one bought by some random out of town investor?" Issei questioned in disbelief.

Phillip seems amused before saying, "Shotaro bought it a couple years ago without my 'knowledge' with some of your great grandfather's money," he says the word knowledge in annoyance. Phillip then heads to the door and says, "I'll leave the three of you alone. Have Fun," he says with a smirk as he leaves the room.

Issei shakes his head as he lets Asia into the bed with himself and Rias before saying, "Let's all sleep, Fun day tomorrow."

 **Underworld-Office of the Lucifer**

Sirzeck Lucifer one of the four great Satans and 'member' of the Grimory house, overly attached to his sister and would pray to the leader of the devils' enemies if it would get him out of 'fighting' a leaders greatest enemy of all leaders. PAPERWORK! ( **=P** )

This night was different, because a day before his darling sister was freed from her forced engagement with the former third son of Phenex. Lord and Lady Phenex have been supportive of the outcome they had hoped that Riser would drop the engagement by willingly losing to Rias when the time came, but instead he recruited females for his 'harem' had spent large quantities of the Phenex House's wealth to train them.

The engagement would not have been a problem, if Riser had not turned his little sister into his bishop, when a new son of Grimmory was born, under the pretence that he was 'saving' her. There was hell to pay after that stunt Riser had to watch his actions since then.

Technically Issei won the fight when Ravel Phenex stopped Issei from finishing Riser. Though Riser's actions after dishonoured the Phenex house and now requires that the Phenex house to repay the debt caused by Riser to be repaid, which leads to the current paper work that Sirzecks is currently working on.

In front of him is the document to raise Issei Hyoudou's rank to high-class devil. Most would say that increasing the rank of a new 'born' low-class devil all the way to high-class would cause problems, but in the case of Issei, after he showed amazing tactical knowledge by using all devil weakness to holy magic to disable Riser's regeneration. He showed that he is loyal to those he feels are important to him. This of course also ties into the debt towards the new devil.

In front of Sirzeck's desk a blue glyph lights up the room, before a girl dressed in a magical girl costume with large black ponytails and holding a long magical wand/staff. The girl is Serafall leviathan, fellow Satan and is in charge of political affairs between religions. The first thing she does is shouts in excitement, "Since when does your Sister have a Kamen Rider, in her peerage?"

Sirzecks sighs before answering, "Since he fought Riser, I didn't get many answers from his 'Uncle' before they returned to the human realm. Is that an issue?"

"Are you kidding," Serafall exclaims before adding, "Kamen Riders are protectors of the innocent, most of which have to deal with life changes while dealing with monsters."

"So like stray devils and Issei being reincarnated," Sirzecks mentions before adding, "Then there is the fact the Lord and Lady Phenex want Issei promoted to high-class," causing Serafall to look at him in disbelief, "That boy has not only saved my sister, but stopped a war between two important houses of the underworld, so I believe that he deserves the honour."

Serafall shakes her head in agreement before adding, "You do realise that ever since Asgard revealed themselves to the world, that if Issei's uses his abilities he cannot reveal that he is a devil." Sirzecks simpily nods in agreement.

 **Hyoudou Residence-Dining Area-morning-Sunday**

To an outside observer Issei's morning could be considered hilarious due to Asia's surprise in discovering that both Rias and Issei were naked while the three of them slept. How she didn't realise earlier when she was hugging Issei is anyone's guess. The sound of her shocked thud from falling out of bed had woken both Rias and Issei. Asia immediately apologised but was calmed down by Rias who got out of bed and hugged her in order to comfort the young blond and while still naked.

After both Rias and Issei got dressed they went down stairs with Asia to find Philip cooking Breakfast while reading his blank book for instructions. The breakfast being rather simple as it is mainly rice, eggs, bacon and some fruits, so he made a simple stir-fry with sliced fruit. When asked where he learned to cook, his reply was, "Shoutaro couldn't cook if his life depended on it and don't get me started on Akiko."

Issei's parents joined them all at the dining table, Issei's Father clearly hung-over while his Mother was just not awake yet. Evident by her asking Philip, "Issei pass the apple slices," Philip just handed the plate with the fruit.

It wasn't until the end of the meal that Issei's Parents realised that Philip was there, and when asked who he is, Philip answered with, "I am a old friend of Issei's when he went to Fuuto a few years ago," which resulted in Issei's Parents appeared to suffer from muted anger, making Philip curious as why.

After their breakfast the three devil followed the walking suppository of knowledge to the edge of Kuoh, surprisingly within walking distance of Kuoh Academy, where they find the Kuoh Airbase with three moderately sized hangers with a large painted 'W' on the front. They see a side door that opens into the large hanger.

Inside they see a large six wheeled car the looks like Issei's Rider form's helmet with an oversized silver wheel on the back at a right angle from the other wheels. ( **RevolGarry from KR W/Double.** ) The left of the Vehicle is an elevated area with a coach and the walls covered in whiteboards with a table in the middle holding devices like a couple phones, goggles and a watch, ( **KR W/Double's equipment.** ) as well as over a hundred whiteboard markers of multiple colours. On closer inspection of the elevated area they find a bedroom with more whiteboards and a simple bed and dresser.

"Something is missing," Philip mutters before he grabs a phone from the table and presses a combination on buttons that opens the large vehicle to show a motor cycle with the front half black but the back green and an old trunk next to it with a letter on top. Philip climbs onto the large vehicle reaches the trunk, he takes the letter before opening the trunk. After looking inside he finds what he is looking for and pulls out a metal suitcase. He looks inside and gasps before closing the case before anyone else could see inside as Issei arrived on the vehicle. Issei then sees the trunk and on closer inspection his focus landed on a Mountain rescue Saint Bernard (dog) costume. When asked Philip says, "My sister had a radio show where she would talk about different interesting subjects, I tried to convince Shoutaro to purchase and train a certain breed of dog to aid in our battle against Dopants and Museum."

Rias reaches them as Philip finishes his explanation with Asia in tow. Rias then asks, "What are Dopants? And how do they relate to a museum?" Philip sighs before beginning the long story of revenge, despair and the four men who took the mantle of Kamen Rider. ( **The story of Kamen Rider W/Double Episode 1 to 49** )

 **Kuoh Maid Cafe-one hour later-Outside.**

The weather in the town of Kuoh, is rather lovely as the day went on. Everyone's day was suddenly dampened when two teenagers were thrown out by a group of butlers working in the Maid Cafe. These two teenagers are two of the Perverted Trio, Motohama (Perverted Glasses) and Matsuda (Perverted Baldy) and they just landed painfully on the pavement after trying to flirt with the maids and coping a feel.

The owner of the maid Cafe steps out and shouts, "You two are banned for life, Now get lost!" before kicking the two away. ( **For the hell of it, the owner is the man who wanted Issei to transform 'him' into a magical 'girl'. =P** )

The two ran off as far as their bruised legs will take them. As they reached the edge of town Motohama says, "Well that sucked, Now where are we going to watch some pretty girls during the weekend," he looks at his companion, "We should have brought Issei, then he could have taken the blame like usual," while his bald companion nods in agreement.

"We should go back a peak on the maids as they change," Matsuda mentions before another voice from an allyway.

"Are you to members of, the 'Perverted Trio' was it?" The male voice was shady his face was concealed in shadow. The man appears to be wearing clothes that could be mistaken for cosplay. The man then asks, "Would you like the power to take that which you desire most," and raise his hand into the light to reveal clawed fingers and three Skeletal USB-like devices. The two pervert reach out and take one each, Matsuda claims one with the letter 'B' while Motohama collects the one with the letter 'V' before this man says, "press the button and attach the GAIA memory directly to the skin, ensure that you are concealed when you do," he then hands Motohama the third memory and says, "give this to your third member of your trio and have fun," before vanishing into the shadows.

The two perverts looked at each other before shrugging and activating their new GAIA memories. – **Violence** \- and – **Beast** \- and they both injected the memories into their arms, creating a port in each of their arms as the device injects into their arms.

Their eyes glow red before their bodies change.

 **Kuoh Suburbs-Sunday-Late at night.**

Issei rides his bike down a familiar road, the last time he rode his bike this way be met Melvin, the want-a-be Magical Girl. Earlier Philip told Rias and Asia about his time in Fuuto, while speaking fondly of his deceased partner and their adventures together. After story time, Philip gives Issei, Shotaro's Spider watch and Stag phone and had said, "In the event that you need them," before letting Rias inscribe a section of the hanger with her family teleportation seal so that her peerage could visit.

That evening Issei was called by a seal flier and he took his bike to Melvin's and when he reaches the door he expects to see the full grown man in magical girl cosplay. Instead he finds Melvin in a ruined suit and looking to be on the verge of crying.

"Dude, what happened?" Issei says in concern after the shock of seeing the full grown muscled man crying.

Melvin sniffles before answering, "Two creatures attack my Maid Cafe today, and no one believes Melvin," before he starts to cry.

Issei calms him down before asking, "So you own the Kuoh Maid Cafe?" and received a nod from Melvin, Issei then questions, "Can you describe the creatures?"

Melvin nods his head and says, "One was grey with bulging muscles and screws in its head and its arm was a wrecking ball. The other was just as strong only it was more beastly with fangs and claws. They injured some of my boys and they both appeared to be very perverted."

Issei nods his head before asking, "Do you want me to hunt these creatures down," and receives a sad nod from Melvin, Issei adopts a thinking posture before he tells Melvin, wait a moment. Issei walks outside and pulls out his phone, he still needed to move all his contacts to the Stag phone, and calls Rias, where she answers with 'Moshi Moshi?'

Issei tock a deep breath and says, "Rias, Melvin's Maid Cafe in Kuoh was attacked by two creatures and he wants us to hunt them down," He looks in the direction of Kuoh and asks, "Would it be possible to repair it? And maybe have Asia heal the injured employees?"

Rias hums and says, "I will need to see the damage," she stops talking for a moment before her summon arrives with a different seal paper and drops it in Issei's hand. Rias then continues, "Give that to the contract summoner, So that he will remember what happens. After head to the Maid Cafe we will meet you there."

"Thank you Bachou," Issei replies before hanging up the phone and heading back inside. Issei sits in front of Melvin and says, "I talked to my king and she told me to give you this," he hands Melvin the seal, "Everything is going to be okay just head to the Cafe tomorrow," and received a nod from Melvin.

Issei then runs to the door to get answers.

 **Kuoh Maid Cafe-thirty minutes later.**

Issei travels as quickly as possible on his bike reaching the Maid Cafe to find Rias, Kiba and Koneko examining the destroyed building. The most noticeable damage was a smashed wall and pillars inside covered in claw slashes, behind yellow police tape.

Issei gets off his bike as he reaches Rias while she was using her magic to scan the building. "Bachou! Any idea what attacked this Cafe?" alerting Rias to his arrival.

Rias turns her head to him and says, "Whatever attacked this place left no magical trace, all we have is that there was two of them, both different and had a grudge against this place."

Issei nods and says, "Most likely a pair of perverts who got banned from the place."

Koneko hears him and says, "The voice of experience," in an emotionless tone.

Issei Shrugs and says, "My dad came here with me when I was younger, let's just say he was arrested and he blamed me." Koneko glares at him as if he was lying, "My dad was drunk at the time and this was before I became a pervert."

Koneko just shakes her head in disbelief as she enters the damaged building. Her nose twitches as she looks around. Kiba, Issei and Rias follow her in to see some pictures on the walls. They pass a wall with damaged pictures under a title of 'Banned' with the pictures burnt, though Rias' attention was stolen by a picture of Issei's father with a red hand print mark and a black eye, under his broken glasses. Rias shakes her head and re-focuses on the task at hand and uses her magic to create a basic magic flame.

Issei looks around and finds the shredded remains of a maid uniform, that he examines the cloth before returning it to the ground and says, "Whatever attacked when to extreme lengths to not hurt any females," before heading to the 'Banned' wall. He looks closely and notices two extra pins in the board, "They removed two pictures from the board, maybe their human forms."

Issei turns to his fellow devils to see them in a state of shock; even Koneko was left with her mouth opened. Rias broke the silence by asking, "Issei since when have you been able to do, this?"

Issei shrugged and says, "I notice details, though normally of a female's body," resulting in Koneko calling him a 'Pervert.' Issei then asks Rias, "So what is the damage assement and can we fix it?"

Rias hums before nodding with the answer, "It will be easy, but most of the witnesses will forget," Issei nods in understanding as the devils leave the destroyed building. Once outside Rias creates a large mugic circle above the wrecked building that slowly descends over the wreckage reversing the damage as it covers the structure. Once complete Rias breaths heavily and says, "That was exhilarating, whatever attacked caused allot of negative emotions," she looks at Issei with a blushed face, "and Issei gets his first contract," she says with a smile.

Issei rubs the back of his head and says, "Actually, the contract is to defeat the two creatures that caused this," gesturing to the previously destroyed building. Issei then puts his hands in his pockets and says, "Not even 'Magical Girl' Melvin deserves to have his life work destroyed."

Rias smiles at reasoning and nods, "A noble choice. But we still need to discover who or what just attacked during broad daylight," She then looks at Issei's left hand and says, "We will need to conceal your arm," indicating that Issei's Boosted Gear still active.

Issei looks to his left hand and nods in agreement. He then checks the time and says, "Time for curfew," and sighs.

Rias nods and says, "Yes, mother and father will be upset if we fail to get home," confusing Issei.

Issei then realises what she meant and says, "You moved in with me, didn't you," his response was Rias having her eyes closed, tongue extended from her lips and her hand rubbing the back of her head. Issei then shrugs and says, "It could be worse." Rias appears to be insulted until Issei says, "You could have had the house transformed into an over the top mansion taller than a skyscraper in Tokyo," he then gets on his bike and asks, "Do you want a ride?" Rias just smiles and nods as she gets on the back of Issei's bycicle and they ride 'home' leaving Koneko and Kiba alone.

Kiba turns to Koneko and says, "You did see the picture of Issei's father on the wall right?" and received a nod.

 **Philip's Hanger.**

Philip sits at the table in his hanger, with the letter in front of him wanting to read the letter yet not wanting too. In front of him is a letter from his deceased partner and brother in all but blood, Shoutaro Hidari. Next to the letter is all of Philip's memories, Cyclone, Heat, Luna, Metal and Trigger, while at the other side, is the metal case from the trunk earlier. Fang can be seen resting on Philip's shoulder while the Xtreme memory is left a short while ago with a letter for a certain couple that Philip is friends with.

The look on Philip face is in conflict, as he stares at the letter. His eyes then wonder over to the metal case, before he opens it to reveal the Double Driver, with the Joker Memory fused into the left slot in the top half of the case. In the bottom half is several of the third generation Shroud model GaiaMemories that survived the Eternal incident. ( **KR W/Double movie A to Z** ) Philip then lifts the bottom out of the case to reveal a lost Driver Prototype he made after the incident before he conceals it again.

Philip remembers the time after the incident. Of twenty six memories only ten memories survived, or so he thought, with Issei using the eleventh memory. As Philip remembers his past with Shoutaro and smiles as he gets the resolve and reaches the letter and opens it.

As Philip reads the letter his eyes widened as he went.

Shoutaro's letter to Philip.

 _Philip,_

 _If you are reading this it means I did not have the courage to tell you face to face._

 _Prolonged use of the Double Driver and the Gaia Memories has caused Neurological damage to the point where I would lose full control of my body and find it harder to recall my memories. During our transformation the effects are temporally removed but I still feel the effect._

 _Ryu Terui knows after I found out from my doctor I told him to get checked, turns out Shroud may have known of the deterioration affect of the Gaia Memories. Terui is unaffected by the deterioration like how he was immune to the affects of Terror and Age._

 _Hopefully I died on my terms, or in the arms of a beautiful young girl, that would be a true hard boiled end for one such as me._

 _If my hunch is correct you went to Kuoh, as you and Issei became close during that summer. Well after that I found the Joker memory from the battle against Eternal, and had it sealed in my favourite hat that I no longer wear, and had it sent to Issei._

 _If another Dopant Incident occurs, Issei is my successor of my half of our title, so you know what to do. Keep an eye on him, and don't let him near the Bat Camera without supervision._

 _If you are feeling like it is your fault, Stop! Because remember I used the Joker Memory for a year after the second time you died and you saw what happened to me for a year._

 _Now if you don't know what to do, then try living a normal life, or as normal as you can be._

 _I have probably been droning on for too long now, So I should probably sign off._

 _So long, Partner._

 _P.S. I made Issei my heir for my inheritance with you as the one in charge of it until he turns eighteen, his parents don't get a cent._

Philip's eyes widen at the last part.

The last day of Issei's stay in Fuuto ended with Issei's parents confronting Shoutaro about the inheritance that his and Issei's mothers' Grand father gave him all of. Shoutaro told them that he donated to the Fuuto police department and various charities.

Akiko of course got angry afterwards and complained about how much money he owed her. Her anger was defeated by him leaving the building and coming back an hour later with a large bundle of cash equalling triple the amount he owed. When asked about its origin.

Shoutaro's reply was, "Well, I'm still in the process of 'donating' his inheritance," with the reason later being discovered that Issei's mother was to not get a cent. Philip had researched why to discover that the Grand father gave them both a test when they were young. They were each given a test with the both of them given a thousand dollars, Shoutaro used the money to just basically live for a month, and to pay Akiko's father to teach him his hard boiled life style. Issei's mother spent all the money given to her on the day she was given it before asking for more the next day.

Philip had found the whole thing amusing and when he confronted Shoutaro, his response was a loud, 'what!' as it turned out Shoutaro never new.

Philip leans back into his chair and says out load, "A normal life?" as he looks up.

 **Issei's room-The next morning.**

Issei and Rias are sleeping peacefully in Issei's bed, with Issei in sleepwear while Rias is in the nude. Asia had returned before them exhausted and had already retired for the night in her own room.

They two are enjoying the calm sleep while Rias uses Issei's body as a body pillow on his right side. Issei's right arm is holding Rias by her hip, to keep her close.

There peaceful sleep was ruined by Issei's erotic alarm clock. Issei's Boosted Gear clenches as Issei eyes narrowed as they opened. Rias was awakened by Issei's Boosted Gear smashing the erotic alarm clock into flattened scrap.

Issei then says, "Stupid alarm clock," he then sighs after realising what he just did, "I'll have to get a new one after school."

"Didn't you spend allot of money on that?" Rias sleepily asks as she sits up and rubs the sleep from her eyes.

Issei looks up to her from his laying position and rhetorically asks, "So you are okay that your only pawn uses an alarm clock that would make all female want to turn him black and blue?" and received a small laugh from Rias.

"Actually I was expecting you to ask me to fix it," Rias joked as Issei sits up and kisses her cheek causing it to blush.

"I'll just get a normal alarm clock," Issei replies before adding, "It is time that I act my age or at least mature a bit and ease up on being a pervert," concerning Rias until he adds, "Plus if I stop peeping on girl without permission, I will live longer," he joked, which resulted in Rias snorting.

Rias then becomes sadden before she says, "the fight against Riser really affected you, didn't it and it is my entire fault," as she begins to cry.

She stops when Issei brought her into a close hug and says, "I have no regrets, in saving you Rias," causing her to smile as she cries into his shoulder. Issei then says, "As much as I am enjoying this hug we need to get ready for school," and received a nod from his shoulder by Rias, who slowly let go.

She got up and out of the cover of the blanket to reveal her nice rear to Issei before leaning down to retrieve her underwear. She sits on the edge of the bed and puts on her underwear, before grabbing her matching bra, after covering her chest she lifted up her hair from her back and says, "I little help."

Issei smiles and aids her with her bra before hugging her from behind and kissing her shoulder from behind her. She moans in enjoyment as he asks, "Lunch in the Clubroom with everyone?" and receives a nod, before she gets off the bed with her nighty in her hands as she left the room. Issei then stands up and gets changed into his school uniform without the jacket. He looks down at his clothes and notices that his shirt and pants are smaller. He then says, "Did they shrink in the wash, or did I get taller?"

 **Kuoh Academy-One hour Later.**

After Rias helped Issei with his clothes and cloaked the Boosted Gear, they enjoyed a nice breakfast with Asia and Issei's parents. As it turns out Issei had grown taller since his transformation, indicated by the fact he is now an inch taller than Rias.

To the shock of all the students both Rias and Asia held onto each of his arms as they walk into the school. The gossip of the other students ranged from the girls thinking aloud, 'Is he black mailing her to be with him?' while the boys thought either, 'Lucky bastard' or 'We need to save Rias and Asia from the pervert.'

Issei shakes his head at the comments, While Asia was nervous that she may be causing problems for Issei. Rias was just plain annoyed at the gossip and just sighs before resting her head on Issei's shoulder as they walk into the main building.

Rias releases Issei's arm and says, "See you two at lunch," before she wals up the staircase and meets with a girl with long black hair and glasses. This is Sona's Queen, Tsubaki Shinra. Rias looked to Sona's silent queen and realised what she wanted, "I'll go to meet with Sona now," and receives a nod in acknowledgment.

Rias followed Tsubaki to the student council room where they see Sona talking to Philip casually. As Rias got closer she noticed a chess board between them with both side down to five pieces each in a stalemate and on closer inspection Rias realises that Philip and Sona both have each other in one move from a multi-check with multiple combinations. The closest to getting Sona in check anyone has ever managed when Sona's older sister challenged her.

Sona then notices Rias and greets her, "Ah, Rias I believe you have already met Mister Senozaki," while gesturing to Philip.

Rias is confused by who Sona introduced Philip. Philip then enlightened Rias by saying, "My birth name is Raito Senozaki, Philip is the name given to me by Issei's Uncle after he rescued me."

Rias smiles before taking the seat next to Philip and asking, "What bring you to Kuoh Academy?"

The answer came from Sona who says, "Mister Senozaki, Wishes to apply for the librarian position," as she then takes a sip of tea.

Rias is handed a cup of tea herself and after taking a sip, says, "So why would a keeper of knowledge such as yourself, wish to work as a librarian?"

Philip hums to himself and then says, "Other than a detective, the only other job that I am a natural at is with books," referring to the Gaia Library of his mind, an inside joke on his part.

Sona clears her throat and asks, "If the school was to hire you, would there be any dangers associated with you?"

Philip puts his empty tea cup down and says, "The only real danger is if people realise my connection with Fuuto, mainly of my role as a protector of the city."

Sona then speaks her mind, "I understand that you may not wish to speak of your time in Fuuto, but would you be willing share some of your adventures at a later date?" and receives a nod from Philip which makes her smile. She then turns to Rias and says, "I have received some reports of two creatures attack the Maid Cafe."

The rest of the meeting was spent with Rias, Sona and Philip discussing the events at the Cafe.

 **Kuoh Academy-Second floor class room-Study period.**

Issei can be seen going over his notes from the last couple of classes he participated in. The female students in his class were surprised when he focused on his work instead on ogling them as they moved around the room. The guys were still angry that he came to school with the two beauties.

Issei looked to his left hand that Rias managed to conceal the Boosted Gear before school by 'sucking' the excess dragon energy from his hand, he had to change his underwear afterwards.

His attention was then diverted by his two best 'friends' tapping his shoulders. Surprisingly they had been friendlier then they normally would, compared to the first time Issei came to school with Rias, as they had punched him in the face.

Motohama with his glasses on his shirt instead of on his face, simply said, "Come with us," indicating Matsuda at the door. Issei looked between the two and shrugs before following them.

Asia sees them and decides to follow.

 **Outside-Next to the Kendo Club change room-five minutes later.**

Issei went with Matsuda and Motohama to their regular peeping spot, causing Issei to Sigh and ask the two, "Did you guy, really just brought me here so you could peep," after he remembered that this is the time the kendo club get changed.

Motohama then says, "No," he goes into his coat and throws to Issei the third Gaia Memory they were given before pulling out his 'Violence' Memory, while Matsuda pulled out the 'Beast' Memory. Motohama smirks as Issei catches the memory, and Motohama says, "With these we can do whatever we want, and whoever we want," with a crazy grin, with Matsuda joining in his grin.

Issei looks at the Gaia Memory he caught. The Gaia Memory looks like any other, only with the letter 'N' on the face. Issei slowly looks back to his two friends before he shouts at them, "Where did you get three Gaia Memories! And please tell me you haven't used them!"

Matsuda quirks an eyebrow before he asks, "How do you know about them? We only got them yesterday after getting kicked out of the Maid Cafe in town," causing Issei eyes to widened.

"Gaia Memories like these," Issei says waving the 'N' memory in his hand, "They can be fatal with constant use! And to top it off, they are illegal to own in Fuuto this model."

The two perverted teens both snort before Motohama says, "Clearly you know nothing," before they both press the button on each of their memories. **–Violence!- -Beast!-**

The two transform in to Dopants. Motohama turned into a grey creature with bulging muscles, a black metal face plate with bolts screwed in and his teeth exposed, his right hand appears to be a black sphere. Matsuda turned into a beastly spider like humanoid creature with fangs.

Their voice are deeper as Motohama then speaks, "See this is the power granted to us," in a triumphant tone.

They hear a gasp from Asia after she witnessed their transformation, Matsuda spots her and appears to smirk and says, "Dibs Asia," and slowly walks towards her only for Issei to jump and kick him in the back.

"Asia run!" Issei shouts after landing as he pulls out his Lost Driver. He then proceeds to attach the Driver to his waist before pulling out the Joker memory from his coat. **–Joker!-** is heard after he activates his memory and Issei then says, "Henshin!" and transforms into Kamen Rider Joker a second time, with the 'N' museum memory on his waist and the Boosted Gear activated.

After seeing the transformation they appear to get angry with Beast roaring in anger and jumping him, as he says in a roar, "You have been holding out on us!" and starts slashing at Joker who crossed his arms to block. "I thought you were our friends!" at this point Violence punched Issei through the wall of the girl's change room.

The sound of girls screaming can be heard as he flies through the lockers of the room, landing on his back. Joker looks to see the girls in the Kendo club scrabble to cover their bodies as they retrieve their wooden kendo swords to hit him with. Joker from the ground shouts, "All of you cover yourselves and get out of here!" Some of the girls raise the kendo swords before Violence smashes his way through the wall Joker came from. Violence looked to the girl and appeared to drool at the sight of their barely covered bodies. "Believe me now!?" Joker shouts as he gets up and charges Violence with a punch to Violence's face to daze him long enough for the kendo club to run away.

Violence recovers and roars at Joker, before launching the black sphere from his arm connected to a chain at Joker which hit him through the other side of the building.

 **Kuoh Academy-Library-same time.**

In the Library Sona and Tsubaki are showing Philip around the over sized library with three levels. ( **Think the Library from RWBY Beacon Academy.** ) They basically showed the basic area and what his duties will be.

Before Philip could ask any questions Fang arrived and roars at Philip before jumping at him and taking the Metal and Luna memories from his coat before running out of the library. Philip then chases after the memories.

 **With Asia-wooded area around the Occult Research Club room Building.**

Asia can be seen running as fast as her legs could take her before she tripped on her own feet. Beast can be seen behind her slowly stalking towards her like she is prey like a savage animal. As Beast reached Asia he is punched back by Koneko with an emotionless glare.

Koneko lands on her feet and asks Asia, "You injured?"

Asia shakes her head in the negative before saying, "Motohama and Matsuda used Gaia memories to transform," in concer for Issei's two friends. "Issei is fighting Motohama."

Koneko nods as she takes a fighting stance and glares at Beast. Beast looks at Koneko and licks his lips before saying, "Ah, Koneko how about you join me in my parlour?" with Koneko just glaring heatedly, "though you don't have a choice!" as he charges Koneko faster than expected and backhands her into a tree, before grabbing her face/head and lifting her whole body two feet off the ground and punches her in the gut until she passes out.

Beast throws Koneko over his shoulder before turning to Asia, and roars before jumping at Asia.

 **Courtyard outside the Girl's Change room**

Joker lands in a roll on the ground after being punched by a wrecking ball. As he struggles to gets up, he sees Fang in front of him with the Metal and Luna Gaia Memories, that Fang appears to throw into Jokers hand.

Violence smashes out the wall of the Change room as Joker says to Fang, "Thank you!" before he raises the Metal memory. **–Metal-** and inserts the memories into his chest slot.

The result was silver metal plates attached to his shoulder and along his arms and on his shins, on his back is a collapsible staff weapon on his back to appear on his body. ( **KR W/Double's metal staff weapon.** )

Violence charged Joker and went to punch with the wrecking ball only for Joker to catch the ball and crush it. Causing Violence to scream in pain before Joker used the chain to pull Violence through the air towards him and clothes lined him to the ground.

Violence smashes the ground to get up and tries to punch Joker with his undamaged hand, only for Joker to dodge and draw his staff, extending its length to double its original size. Joker swings the staff so that the swung staff slams into the side of Violence's head.

Violence is launched through the air while Joker pulls out the metal Memory from his chest and inserts it into the staff. **–Metal! Maximum Drive-** Joker jumps and swings the staff downwards in a slash through the Dopant causing an explosion.

When the explosion diminishes Motohama can be seen standing with a broken hand and covered in bruises from where Joker punched him and his body spasms as his muscles contract as he collapses and screams in pain.

Joker runs over to Motohama to get a closer look as Motohama's body appears to look like his bones were too big for his body.

Philip runs over after following Fang, at the edges of the courtyard are some of the other students of Kuoh academy. Philip checks Motohama over and says, "He need a hospital, this is why Gaia Memories can't be given to teenagers. Their bodies can't support the influx of power," he pulls out his phone and dials an Ambulance, "Was he the only Dopant?"

Under his helmet Joker's eyes widened and says in shock, "Asia," they then hear a loud roar from the roof, and see Beast with Koneko over his shoulder and Asia held close to his body with its right arm. Beast then jumps over the courtyard and out of Kuoh Academy.

Philip uses his phone and says, "Take the bike, I will stay with Motohama," as the large Vehicle drives to the front of the school.

Joker runs to the as he transforms back to default Joker, and as the top opens up on the Vehicle opens to reveal half a black bike as the giant wheel on the back rotates until a red jet attaches to the back of the black bike. Joker jumps on as the front wheel rotates ninety degrees turning the bike into a jet. Joker revs the engine causing the bike to float in the air, and jetting off to follow Beast.

Sona and Tsubaki arriveto find Philip helping Motohama as the large Vehicle then follows after Joker. Rias and Akeno also arrive after they received a message from Kiba, who apparently is also following the 'Beast.'

Rias then notices Motohama and says, "Isn't that Issei's friend?"

 **Rooftops of Kuoh.**

Beast can be seen jumping from rooftop to rooftop with Asia and Koneko in his grasp. He randomly stops when he hears two turbines behind him and turns around in time to receive a punch to the side of the head. Beast drops Asia and Koneko who are caught by Kiba using his super speed to retrieve the two before getting them away from Beast as Joker went for another punch that connected before Beast roars again and goes to attack Joker.

As Beast slashes at Joker, Joker yells at Kiba, "Get them out of here!" Kiba nods and puts Koneko on his back while holding Asia in a bridle carry before activating a transportation portal, before Beast can notice his 'hostages' are gone.

Beast manages to push Joker back to the edge of the building and pins Joker there before lifting Joker over its head and roars. Beast then throws throws Joker off the three story building.

Joker reaches for his waist and pulls off the Luna memory. **–Luna-** is heard as he presses the button and inserts the memory into the slot next to the maximum drive. The purple sections of Joker's armour turns yellow before Joker's right arm stretches to the roof and grabs a hold of Beast making his fall to the ground much slower.

Once at ground level Joker pulls Beast down from the roof to crash in the pavement. Joker then looks around and sees that they are in the parking lot of the Kuoh shopping mall on the edge of town. ( **Just the basic indoor shopping centre.** ) Beast gets up and rushes Joker, causing Joker to reach for a light pole causing his arm to stretch before Beast's grip on Joker causing Joker to be launched into a car in the opposite direction from Beast.

Joker pulled himself out of the wreckage to see Beast charging him. So Joker goes to punch Beast but instead is launched back while his fist still connected with Beast's face. Joker looks at his hand before chuckling to himself and throws a straight punch at Beast from thirty feet away, and punching him in the face. Beast flies back into a light post and appears to get knocked out with the post falling over.

Joker steps forward check on Beast only to be slammed with the light post away from Beast before he roars again and runs very quickly into the woods surrounding Kuoh. Issei goes to follow only for one of his legs to stretch as his foot stays planted causing him to trip. He removes the Luna Memory and chases after Beast only to find him gone.

"Damn," Joker says before pulling out his phone and calling Philip, "Philip! Matsuda vanished into the woods!"

" _This is bad. I examined the Gaia Memory Motohama had,_ " Philip says over the phone, _"They were modified with a time delayed trigger to lose control faster. Head back to your club room, we can discuss this there."_

Joker walks back towards the shopping mall where 'his' half bike half jet lands and he flies off towards the school.

 **Unknown location.**

A shadowed figure is sitting on a throne of stone as another figure arrived and kneels in front of the figure on the throne, and says, "The seeds of power have been sown," the kneeling figures voice is the same as the figure who gave the memories to the two teenagers.

The figure sitting on the throne chuckles and says, "The first stage of Revolution is set."

end of Chapter two

( **There was chapter two and Issei transformed into Joker once again. Now the biggest question that will be asked, why did Philip have the memories? He took them back after the fight with Riser due to the fact that to use the memories properly requires practice that Issei does not have.**

 **Another question that will be asked is about the side effects of using memories? Shroud from KR W/Double did what she could to have Philip choose a different partner and I just gave a reason as to why.**

 **The next story I am going to work on will be** TheUzumaki Ghost! **Next and it will be an actual chapter instead of an Omake.**

 **So until Next time, please review and comment and as always. Beware the Wraith!** )


	3. Chapter 3

**The Dragon Joker: Chapter Three**

( **I have decided to update a couple random KR stories between Super Sentai, so maybe three or four.**

 **I do NOT OWN ANYTHING! If I did then I would have more money than I would know what to do with.** )

Last Time

Issei's two best 'friends' were consumed with the power of two dangerous GAIA memories with Motohama was hospitalised, while Matsuda, consumed by the power of the BEAST GAIA memory vanishes into the forest surrounding the town of Kouh.

Issei Hyoudou the New Kamen Rider Joker, fights with the powers of METAL and LUNA, discovering parts of their power when used separately.

Now he returns to his school in hopes of saving, his 'Friend.'

Chapter Start

 **Kouh High school-half an hour after Joker's Battle against BEAST.**

Issei arrives to his high school and hides the Hardboiler before heading back to school where he jumps the fence to hide his identity as a Kamen Rider. He manages to get to the Kendo building and walks past the Kendo club and keeps walking.

The Kendo club spot him and go to confront him, by their captain shouting, "What do you know about what attacked the school!?"

Issei stop and gauges his choices before speaking, "Someone gave them a very dangerous device that makes weapons and dangerous enhancements look harmless." That stopped the Kendo club attacking him due to their shock, before one member with short black hair, narrowed her eyes focused on Issei's retreating form.

Issei managed to reach the old school building, and he ran to the club room to find Asia healing a bad bruise on Koneko's head, sitting on the couch on the left side of the room. Kiba rests appears to be napping on the couch on the right side and breathing heavily. Issei releases and his held breath, before turning to Rias, who was sitting at her desk releaved that Issei was okay, while Akeno was not present.

"Was anyone hurt?" Issei questioned.

Ria stands and quickly embraces Issei, and says soothingly, "There was only one injury," she paused before concluding, "Matahama has been set to the local hospital. Akeno went to Sona to figure out what happened."

"Where is Phillip?" Issei questioned.

His answer came from the doors to the room, when Phillip enters the room with the GAIA memory in his hand and says, "We have a problem," Phillip then places the Memory on Rias' desk and says, "Who ever gave those two the Memories, had them custom made," he then leans on the desk, "The memories would only work for those they were made for, and clearly they were made for the 'Perverted Trio' at least before Issei became a devil."

"They were targeted?" Rias questioned in disbelief.

"More than likely this may have been a planned attack or," Phillip stopped himself and looked at the floor taking deep breaths.

Issei then summarised, "Or advertisement. So they can sell memories."

Phillip looked up and says, "Or a planned attack. We have nothing to look up to find those responsible," his voice was neutral before he concluded, "I have sent Fang and Xtreme to search for your friend but the changes that were made, I don't know what long term affects we will be dealing with."

"Would Issei be in danger?" Asia question in concern.

"His GAIA Memories were designed for prolonged exposure through a medium, like his belt," Phillip's words comforting Asia even when the tone would be considered condescending. "For now, Issei," he then steps forward and hands Issei the TRIGGER and HEAT memories, "You will need these, no doubt those who made the Memories, may strike again. Until then I will need to make a Call. Fang will come to you when he has found something," he then left the room.

Issei looked to the desk to see the NASCA memory and says, "Bouchou, can you please keep that under lock and key."

Rias nods before activating a hidden seal in her desk where the Memory was 'absorbed' before Akeno returned with a grim look in her eyes, when she answers the unasked question, "Sona discovered that the memories of regarding 'Dopants' cannot be erased, but we have managed to ensure that a panic does not occur."

This shocked Rias before she then says, "I need to make a call," in sadness, "We need to find out who caused this." And received nods from from the entire peerage.

"I'll head to the hospital," Issei started, "and talk to Motohama."

"I'll go with you," Asia volunteered, "I may be able to heal Issei's friend," making Issei nod his head in pride.

Kiba then speaks, "I want to talk with Phillip, find out what he knows," Rias nods while Koneko stands next to Kiba to silently ask to join him.

"Okay, but we should also send our familiars to the search," Rias states as she sits back in her chair emotionally exhausted.

 **Outside**

From the window leading into the clubroom, a cartoon bat, a group of little trolls, a bird, a white cat, a little purple dragon and metal beetle and metal spider jumps out of the window and fly or crawl towards the outskirts of the town to search the forests of Kouh.

 **Kouh Academy Library-Ten minutes later.**

Kiba and Koneko walked to the Library where they see Sona walking to the main doors of the Library.

"Kaichou, what are you doing here?" Kiba questioned at the sight.

"I am here due to the incident from earlier today," Sona answered, "Maybe Mister Senozaki can answer my question."

"We have questions as well," Kiba replied as the two walked in to see Phillip reading his blank book while writing on a note pad. Kiba then asks, "Where is the rest of your peerage Kaichou?"

Sona hummed and says, "Tsubase is currently talking to the principle to call a half day in light of the attack, while the rest of my peerage is repairing any damages. I am here because I want to discover the reason why we have been unable to erase the memories of students and civilians."

As they got closer to Phillip they discover a magnifying glass next to the broken memory. Kiba then steps on a loose floor board causing the floor to make a loud grown. Phillip looked up to see the three young devils and says, "Ah miss Shitori, I require your assistance," he then raises the magnifying glass, "I believe I have discovered an addition that may be traceable."

Sona used the Magnifying glass to see, a tiny seal circle with a cube pengram and says, "I don't recognise the seal," she then moves the magnifying glass and raised her hand over the broken memory, summons a seal and says, "I don't recognise the magic used," as she scanned the magic, "though it appears to be similar to the memory manipulation spells used to remove memories of humans. This may answer my question," she turned off her spell seal.

"Thank you," Phillip spoke before adding, "Is there anything else?"

Sona shakes her head no, while Kiba says, "I have questions, that I want you to answer," appearing to be the 'tough' guy. Koneko nods while sitting at the tables eating a box of pocky.

Sona leaves the library when Phillip asks, "What do you want to know?" Kiba's eyes narrowed before he spoke.

 **Kouh Hospital-Third Floor-One hour Later.**

Issei and Asia walked through the hospital, after speaking with the receptionist, the two new devils walked to the intensive care unit. Where they walk and find Motohama's parents hugging in front of a window, the father comforting the mother.

Issei and Asia walk to the window to see, Motohama using a high tech breathing machine, and pace maker, with enough nutrient bags to support an entire football team. Issei was shocked while Asia almost began to cry.

After talking with Motohama's parents and doctors they find out that Motohama may never recover, his muscles appear to have been forced to atrophy when Joker broke the GAIA memory.

He awoke during the hour, and when he saw Issei his heart rate spiked in anger, before having a heart attack. It would be another hour when Matsuda's parents arrived to discover that their son was missing. After another half an hour a police detective arrived to question the four adults about the two boys. The detective then questioned Issei as he had received reports that Issei is their 'friend' as the reports translated too.

Issei answered with a simple reply of, "Call the police Department in Fuuto and ask about Dopants," before the two went to leave. Though Asia and Akeno did return that night to find that Motohama had vanished, and that no one saw or noticed anything strange occurring.

 **Early morning-A week Later.**

During the last week the town of Kouh had returned to normal, except for the local Maid Cafe, half their employees either quit or the customers stop visiting.

But that is a story for later.

 **Hyoudou Household-Issei's**

Issei can be seen with a nude Rias, with the blanket covering her lower body while hugging his left arm, as he awakens, due to sun light invading his room through the window on his face. Issei sleeply awakens to see a sleeping Rias with beautiful look on her face as she sleeps. Issei decides to close his eyes and try to get more sleep when his perverted alarm clock started spurting nonsense, and he proceeds to smash the device with his armoured left hand.

This awakens Rias, who sees the annoyed look on Issei's face. Rias then asks, "Didn't that clock have sentimental value to you?"

"Why would I need a hentai clock when I have you?" Issei replied causing her to blush.

Rias then smiles and straddles his waist before speaking, "Well we have some time, how about we have some fun," she then goes to kiss Issei when...

"Issei! It is time to get up, we have training with Bouchou," Asia spoke as she knocked on his door.

"Oh, that's right," Rias thought aloud when Asia knocked again, Rias then spoke, "We will be out in a few minutes we need to get dressed."

Asia then opens the door to see Rias straddling Issei naked, her eyes widened before she shouts, "I want to be included!" before she began striping and jumped at the two.

She tried to get between Issei and Rias, but Rias hugs her from behind and whispers in her ear, "Jealous little thing aren't you, but here is a secret," what she says remains silent where only Asia could hear. Asia's face turned bright red and she couldn't look either of them in the eyes.

Rias had a smug smile when she pulled Aisa into a tighter hug into her chest as the two continued to straddle Issei. Issei watched as Rias then began to kiss Asia's neck, when he speaks, "So are we getting up or are we going to lie back down and get some rest?"

Rias then smiles and says, "Well we did promise to make breakfast for everyone. Your parents seem to enjoy Asia's cooking, and I wanted to give to thank your parents for letting me stay," she smiled and Issei smirks. Remembering how Rias used her magic to 'ask' to stay with Issei, but was deeply concerned with what his parents would ask her to do next.

If it was possible Asia would be blushing even more when she said, "That's right, I will help you, Bouchou," she then left the room quickly to allow Rias to get dressed.

"I will get started training, you have fun," Issei spoke before kissing Rias' cheek and after sliding Rias off his waist, he proceeded to dress in his gym clothes and went outside for a jog.

Rias watched him proceed to jog with the Boosted Gear poorly concealed under his sleeve. She sighed and gets dressed, before proceeding to head to the kitchen and show off her cooking skills.

 **Kouh park-Fountain area-ten minutes later.**

Issei simply jogs into the park with no real destination in mind when he relises he arrived in the same location as to where he was 'killed' and had a conflicted smile and stops in front of the fountain.

"I thought you would be here," Phillip's voice spoke causing Issei to turn around to see Phillip sitting on a large book reading his blank book with an annoyed expression on his face. "I have more questions than answers with these new Dopants," he closes the book, "What do you think, Issei?"

Issei walked over to Phillip when he says, "What would Uncle Shou say in this case," he then had a look of realisation and finishes with an impression of said uncle, "'Someone must have a grudge against perverted teenager boys.' So the entire female population," causing Philip to snort. Issei then became serious and asks, "Any luck finding Matsuda?"

Phillip looked down and says, "Fang found traces of him, but his trail suddenly vanished, the location had foot prints that finished as half a foot in the middle of a clearing. Possibly another Dopant with the ability to either teleport or barriers," Phillp then looks Issei right in the eyes and says, "The BEAST memory was dangerous enough when by itself, but when it works with another Memory that works well, like in the past when it was aided by the ZONE memory," Phillip smiled in his reminiscing, "'No one is perfect.'"

Issei nods his head, "A persons past does not dictate their present or future unless they want to change."

"I must say, I have the worst timing," Kiba spoke as he had just arrived, "It was such a 'nice' day I decided to go for a jog."

Issei snorts in amusement and says, "If that was the case, then your super speed must cause you problems," he then smirks, "I feel sorry for all of your fan girls."

Kiba just smiles and asks, "I am not sure what you mean," with genuine confusion.

Phillip then smirks and speaks like he was talking to a child, "Don't worry Kiba, you will understand when you are older," they were silent until Issei and Phillip burst into laughing.

Kiba sighs when he realises what they were doing and asks, "You were thinking about your 'death' again." Issei stops laughing and with a frown he nods. Kiba then says, "You have every right to hate the Fallen Angles, you are a devil now, and you have gotten your revenge," Kiba then continued his jog leaving the Kamen Rider with his adoptive uncle.

Phillip looks to Issei and says, "A grudge can blind you to the truth," he pats Issei's shoulder and walks away.

Issei just looks at the fountain and mutters, "I don't know, why?" Before he then leaves the park for home.

 **That night-the Abandoned Church**

Two robbed figures enter same church that the Fallen Angles who 'killed' Issei and Asia, where they find the place wrecked beyond repair with holes in the roof and the stench of blood from where the altar would be placed, where a staircase down lay. The two figures were disgusted with the state the shorter figure speaks in a cheery voice, "Look at this mess, whoever did this, could have at least destroyed the building. It's better than this house of our lord, defiled further."

"Irena," the second figure spoke, revealing the two to be females, "Denial is unbecoming of a knight of the Church."

Irena then spoke, "Sorry Xenovia, it's just I used to come here every Sunday with my family, and sometimes with my two friends, when I lived in Kouh."

Xenovia looked to the sky and says, "We will rest here for the night, tomorrow we will speak with the 'owners" of the town."

"Hai!" Irena lowers her hood to reveal orange hair in twin pony tails, with purple eyes and a big smile.

 **Issei's house.**

Currently Issei can be seen with his eye twitching at the sight of his parents drinking alcohol with other adults while Asia and Rias holding trays of snacks. What was strange about this was that the people at the 'small' party was in fact some of the more wealthy families in Kouh, or as they were known to Issei, his mother's classmates from high school and the husbands they married. A secret that not many know is that his mother married into wealth only to deal with a lawsuit that took his Issei's Father's Father's earned wealth, due to the fact he was the illegitimate son, resulting in minor wealth that his parent spent immediately, before realising that his mother was pregnant.

The end result was that they had to 'work' as they would call it. His father started a modelling company where he would seduce the female models; his mother would sit at home and barely helped with anything. Which resulted in him hanging with the neighbour's family when his parents were not home or when they were drunk and causing a ruckus.

He tries to remember those days but would constantly come up with blurry memories from an incident that his parent figured was from joining a group of delinquents, resulting in a rather large lump, and him to struggle in remembering events before and after his neighbours had moved to Europe for business. He had tried to remember her name but could not remember.

Issei puts down the metal tray that was holding fancy looking but really cheap rich people food. This was very annoying as he was wearing a butler costume as Rias and Asia was wearing maid 'uniforms' that had very short skirts. Issei looked to the two when he sees, one of the sons of the rich people flirting with Rias, and was going to intervene, when Asia tripped on nothing and covered the boy in cheap caviar, causing the boy to smell of fish and Issei to smile.

The boy on the other hand got angry as Asia, stood with a towel in her hand, trying to clean the mess as she apologised. The boy then went to backhand Asia, only for Issei to step in and grab a hold of the boy's wrist where he proceeds to break. Issei then punches him in the face, knocking the boy out.

Everyone was surprised with Issei's reaction, while Issei asks Asia, "Are you okay Asia?" she lightly blushes but nods in acknowledgement. Rias looked to her peerage members both happy for them and thankful for Asia's clumsiness, and is happy with Issei's support.

Rias was going to thank the two when Issei's mother walks up to him and slaps the him, and shouts, "What do you think you are doing, you ungrateful brat!"

Issei looks her in the eye and says, "Stopping an idiot from hurting Asia, who has been nothing but helpful and considerate us," before his mother slapped him again.

"Don't talk back to me!" his mother shouts, "I want you Out of my house, and never come back!"

Issei's eyes widened when he then says, "The funny thing is," Issei then smiles and says, "I'll get my stuff later, have fun lying to everyone," Issei then walks to the stairs and says, "Oh, by the way. There is a letter from the bank in the top draw," he then turns to Rias and Asia, "You two may want to pack your stuff, we are leaving."

"They are not going anywhere. If they want a roof over their heads they will be staying," The mother speaks as the father walks behind Rias and places his arm around her shoulder, while he appears to be heavily drunk. The man's hand then lowered and gropes her chest.

Issei then walks up to the man and decks him across the face, and pulls Rias and Asia up the stairs away from the pathetic excuse of his parents. They reach his room, where they enter and Issei sits on his bed.

Rias then asks, "What was that about?"

Issei rubs his face and says, "My parents are always like this," he looks her in the eyes and says, "My parents are manipulative and scammers, Even going so far as to 'sell' themselves. And tried to do the same thing to me, but I had always refused."

That was when Rias' eyes widened and she asks, "Would they have?"

Issei interrupts by saying, "Yes. That is probably why they asked you to join their little rich party." Issei then stands and says, "We better pack," he sighs and finishes, "and find a place to stay," he then begins to pack.

 **An hour later-Kouh Air hanger.**

Issei, Rias and Asia, reach the air hangers near the highway out of town, when they knock on the hanger door and receive no answer. They tried again before Issei just opened the damn door and sees Phillip scribbling next to his white boards on the wall, while all of the boards are covered in sketches and equations relating to Gaia memories, on the table is different parts in a pile with certain parts assembled and other parts broken in anger.

They pull their bags in as Phillip begins to mutter, "Seventy down, a hundred and five to go," Issei reaches the elevated area as Rias and Asia brought their belonging into the hanger.

"Phillip," Phillip dropped his book in shock after Issei spoke, "What are you doing?"

Phillip calmed down and says, "I was trying to build a device to read the GAIA memory that Rias is protecting. Why are you here?" he asks in confusion.

Issei sighs, "My parents kicked me out."

Phillip sighs and says, "I thought that might happen, so I cleared the room out," he then sees Rias and Asia behind Issei and asks, "Did they kick your girlfriends out as well?"

Rias just smiled and says, "We want to be close to Issei." before grabbing onto Issei's arm, and kisses his cheek. Asia pouts before jumping to Issei's other arm and kisses his other cheek, and glares at Rias.

Phillip chuckles and says, "Asia-chan, it is too soon for you to glare at others," Phillip spoke in a joking manner, "You'll get wrinkles," and laughs at the reaction, "I have set the only room up for you."

"Wont you need it?" Issei questioned.

"I won't be able to sleep until I finished my project," Phillip answers, "It's not like I need it," he says off handily.

Issei sighs and says, "As Uncle Shou would say, 'I'll believe that when I see proof' or 'that is bull.' Either would do."

Phillip grunted while the three high school students retired to the single room of the hanger for the night. A short time later Phillip could only hear Asia and Rias arguing before a loud smash is heard followed by panicked shouts from the two girls, before whispers were then spoken. It was then silent until the next morning when some loud thuds before shuffling is heard before the three went to school.

 **The next day-During the Lunch Break-Kouh Academy.**

Issei and Asia are sitting near the Occult Research building, while sitting under the windows of the room, when Kiba and Koneko joined the two, and seeing their bought lunches. Rias and Akeno were meant to join the four, but they were in a meeting with her family maid about something important.

Issei was currently smiling as he remembered how his morning started with to beautiful women snuggling into his sides, with his arms wrapped around their hips. When he had awoken he brought the two closer after the whole argument the night before.

From their current position, they could see the Kendo club, matching out of the room, and heading to the spot that the perverted 'Trio' would spend the beginning or end of the lunch break, holding their wooden kendo swords. Issei then notices the black haired girl standing back and waiting for the rest of the angry girls, by leaning on the wall of the building. The girl then notices Issei staring, before gaining a sad look before and turning away.

Issei tries to remember the girl's name, but could not, so he asks, "Koneko, who is that girl?" he says pointing to the black haired girl.

Asia appeared to be concerned, while Kiba just shook his head and answered, "That is Setsuna Sakuraki, shes a part time member of the kendo club and their best fencer of the club. Why do you asks," Kiba finished with a question.

Issei hummed as Asia looked jealous. Issei then says, "I don't remember her from any of my beatings Matsuda and Matahama left me to deal with."

Koneko mutters, "Pervert," before returning to her sugar filled treats.

Asia then realises what he means before asking, "I would have thought the entire team would be angry," as they notice the entire club realise they were not being peeped on, with some of the members seeming to be either confused or sad.

"Honestly," Issei started, "I never got a chance to peep, before being beaten up, while the other two would run when they noticed the girls had spotted them," he then sighs.

Kiba then looks at him strangely and asks, "Are you sure they are your friends? Because they sound like they were just using you."

Issei just remained silent while he lies on his back, and began to cloud watch. Asia just stares at him, while Kiba was expecting an answer. At this point Rias and Akeno arrived, Akeno with her normal smile, while Rias had look of sadness. Issei leaned up, and asks, "Whats wrong Bouchou?"

"Issei," Rias started before taking a deep breath, "I have good news."

Issei looked at her eyes and says, "Well it is clearly troubling you," he then stands and embraces Rias and says, "Whatever it is, know that I will always protect you and those precious to both you and myself."

Rias smiles and returns the hug slightly tighter. She takes another deep breath and says, "My brother and the clan heads of Gremory and Phenex, have bestowed the rank of High-class, to Issei Hyoudou, for his actions and display of strength, against the former clan member, Riser Phenex. We will need to travel to the Underworld, to meet with Lord Beelezbub. Where you will receive your set of evil pieces, so that you may start your own peerage," Issei's eyes widened before Rias finishes, "Congratulations."

Issei looked her in the eyes and asks one important question, "I am still part of your peerage, right?" his voice filled with desperation.

Rias just smiled before laughing and giving him his answer, "You are still apart of my peerage Issei, you just have the same rank as myself."

Issei nods, and then asks, "Well, I still have some questions about this."

"Lord Beelezbub, should be able to answer your questions, we have an appointment tonight," Rias answered before adding, "How about we make this a club activity, where everyone can learn the procedure for the Evil Piece System." This caused most of the group to gain looks of excitement, while Asia and Koneko looked curious in their own ways.

The group then proceeded to the clubroom, to enjoy a pot of tea, prepared by Akeno, After twenty minutes Sona arrived with her queen, Tsubaki, needing to speak with Issei and Rias.

"Congratulations Issei, you are the first reincarnated devil in our age group to receive the right to a peerage," Sona congratulated with a bow, before becoming serious, "Rias, two members of the church arrived today, they wish to speak with you, tomorrow after school. Also I my Peerage and Myself will handle the stray devil we were notified of."

Rias smiles and says, "Thank you Sona and be careful, with the recent 'Dopant' incursion, those responsible," and was then interrupted.

"I understand Rias," Sona spoke in understanding, "I have already talked to Mister Senozaki, he will be providing support, with his knowledge," before heading to the door.

"Kaichou, any advice on how to build a peerage?" Issei questioned causing Sona and Tsubaki to stop at the door.

Sona was thoughtful before she answered, "It depends. You could be like Riser and build it to your 'desired' taste," causing Issei to frown, "Or like how I chose with hard examination of the past and abilities," Issei nods, "or you be patient and find those who would willingly join you," she then proceeds to leave the room for Rias' peerage to process that information.

They then hear the bell for the end of lunch. Issei then says, "Come on Asia, time for home economics," she nods and the entire group besides Rias and Koneko leave the room. Koneko because she had already finished for the day while Rias had a free period.

 **That night-Hyoudou Residense.**

Irena and Xenovia walk to the front door and proceed to knock on the door. There were sounds of glass shattering and curses, before Issei's mother answered the door, "What do you want?"

Irena smiles and says, "Hi Misses Hyoudou, Its Irena your former neighbour, and Issei's friend."

Issei's mother growls and says, "Never come here again," before slamming the door shut in their faces.

"Well," Xenovia started, "She seems pleasant," causing Irena to shrugs before turning around.

"Issei's parents have always been like that," Irena answered, "Though Issei should have been the one to open the door at this hour."

"So where to now?" Xenovia questioned her friend.

"I have another friend I wish to visit," Irena answered, "We should be able to find her in the local forest," where Xenovia just looks at her weirdly, while Irena looks to a picture of a young Issei, herself and a black haired girl with a white sword in a sheath, hanging on the wall behind them. ( **Same picture from the anime, but with a black haired girl.** )

 **Underworld-Beelezbub estate/RnD division of Devil government-Rias' peerage current location.**

The glyph of the Gremmory clan appears before Rias' peerage arrives with Rias and Asia gripping Issei's arms really tightly, while glaring at each other. Akeno laughs and says, "Bouchou you may want to straighten up," directing their attention to the new glyph of fire of the Phenex clan.

With a short storm of fire, the flames dissipate to reveal two adults that look like an older version of Riser and Ravel, with said girl standing between them.

Issei then speaks, "So is Riser's little sister here to collect her Evil pieces as well?"

No one answered while the three new comers stepped over and the man bows before speaking, "On behalf of the Phenex Clan I apologies for Risers actions after you had claimed victory."

Issei just nods and says as he rubs the back of his head, "You don't need to apologise, Riser is," he pauses before just saying, "A jerk."

Ravel looks at Issei like he is an idiot, while her parents laugh at this. The doors to the mansion sized labratory opened and the two groups enter, to find the place covered in stacks of paper filled with sketches and formulas.

Issei then asks Rias a question "Is this guy a hoarder?"

His answer came from, a green haired man wearing a combination of the Maou robes with a lab coat. "Ideas are valuable and every sheet is an idea that can change worlds."

Rias smiles and bows to the man, "Lord Beelezbub, it is a good to see you again," her peerage and the Phenex clan members, all then bow in the Moau's presence.

Beelezbub just chuckles and says, "There is no need for bowing, it is a waste of time, we have much to do," Beelezbub directed the group towards what would be known as the Ballroom of the manor, only to find it bare, with what appears to be a skeletal robot, "Everyone but the young Red Dragon, follow me up to the observation platform. Mister Hyoudou, the first step to receiving your evil pieces, we need to gauge your abilities so that when they are made they can handle your abilities," he receives a nod from Issei as the group head to the side door. Beelezbub then shouts, "use everything in your arsenal, it will ensure that any issues can be avoided."

They went up the stairs to an elevated viewing area with seats as Beelezbub reveals a table hidden in his robes. Rias then asks, "This is nothing like how you had me perform this test."

Beelezbub just smiles and says, "Unlike full blooded devils, reincarnated devils require a more thorough study of their abilities, otherwise their power could kill those they add to their peerage. In your case Rias, your peerage members have a minor resistance to your Power of Destruction, as without it traces of the power may harm your peerage. It is the same with young Sona, her abilities could cause her peerage to suffer hypothermia."

Rias just nods at that information, before she asks, "But what is the robot for?"

"I ensure that all tests are different," Beelezbub spoke, "Plus I wanted to see what that belt can do," with a mischievous smile, before he presses a button activating the robot.

End of Chapter Three

( **A small 'cliff hanger' ending for this chapter, Next chapter will be the official start to the Holy sword story arc, followed by an original story arc, where I intend to start Start the recruitment to Issei's peerage, feel free to include any ideas for pieces, except for the pawns I already have an idea for that.**

 **I hope you enjoyed that Chapter of the Dragon Joker, the next two stories to be updated, with be the 'Ringed Fairy', and the 'Forced Fighter 555' before updating one of my Sentai stories.**

 **So until next time, BEWARE THE WRAITH!** )


	4. Chapter 4

**The Dragon Joker: Chapter Four**

 **(Last time Issei discovered either an attack or children being used to advertise dangerous GAIA memories. He is now in the underworld visiting the Laboratory of Lord Beelezbub and has been tasked to fight a robot of Beelezbub's design.**

 **Back in Kouh two cloaked figures could be seen searching through the town for unknown reasons.**

 **I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IF I DID THEN THIS WOULD BE FOR PROFIT AND WOULD BE UNDER SCUTINY BY EDITORS, PRODUCERS AND CRAZY GROUPS WHO FEEL I AM A BAD INFLUENCE.)**

:Chapter Start:

 **Laboratory of Lord Beelezbub-(Directly after last chapter.)**

Issei stands ten metres away from the strange armoured robot before its eyes glowed red and it charged forward as a sword ejected from its hand and swung it at Issei. Issei's arm changed into the Boasted Gear to block the slash before using it to Punch the robots chest. Only for it to be unaffected before it back handed Issei away from him.

Issei went flying and landed on his back, he looked up and saw the robot marching towards him dragging the sword behind him. Asia was worried as she asked, "Is Issei going to be okay?" in near panic.

Lord Beelezbub smiled and says, "All he has to do is not hold back against this prototype."

"This is different to what you had me do," Rias then admitted, "You had me using my 'Power of Destruction' to attack several targets, some of which started moving," she subconsciously rubs her butt, "And the Spanking."

Lord Beelezbub laughed as **Boost** sounded for the fifth time, and Issei launched a Dragon Shot at the Robot that dodged and touched the side of the blast scanning it before the Robot charged forward. Issei jumped to the side in a roll.

Lord Beelezbub then pulled out a comically large bullhorn and shouts, "Hurry up and transform already, you're going to pay for a year's worth of research!"

Rias then glares at the Maou and asks, "Did you film my test," the 'Power of Destruction' glowing behind her.

"Nope," Lord Beelezbub spoke, "I recorded his fight with Riser and sold it to devil television channels and Devils have been buying copies by the dozen," his smile was disturbed by the money symbols in his eyes.

Akeno just giggled behind her hand as Issei sighed and says, "Great I am being used as entertainment," before he pulls out his _Lost Driver_ to his waist before he pulled out the Joker memory, "Henshin," as he presses the button, **JOKER**. Issei then placed the memory into the driver before he a tornado of black and purple fragments attached to his body, turning him into Kamen Rider Joker.

Joker then jumped into the air and punched the robot with his Boosted Gear arm and proceeded to punch with both arms and even adding a side kick. It appeared to cause damage to the robot as it stepped back, and suddenly repaired itself and charged again and started to hit harder. Proof of which was when the robot got slightly faster and punched Joker into a side wall.

Joker got out of crater in the wall and pulled out two memories, **HEAT METAL** , before he installed the two memories into his hip and his chest slots, giving him the metal armour and the staff with red accents. Joker then punched the robot with a flaming fist. When the robot went for a downward chop with its sword Issei drew his staff to black the attack before removing the Metal memory and attaching it to the staff, **METAL MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

Joker then twirled the staff and shouts, "Metal Branding!" and smashes the robot into the over side of the room.

Lord Beelezbub clapped before pillars extended from the floor and created a pillar forest between the two opponents. The Robot's sword was then replaced with a gun that shot bullets that bounced off the pillars and slammed into Joker where he launched back.

Joker appeared to glare at Beelezbub in annoyance before switching the two memories, **LUNA TRIGGER** , Joker's form then changed to his basic Joker form but with a blue tinge with golden accents, with the _Trigger Magnum_ in hand he shot several golden bolts that attacked the robot from multiple directions. The Robot then became confused from the lack of audio of ricocheting bullets.

Joker then removed the Trigger memory and inserted it into the Magnum, **TRIGGER MAXIMUM DRIVE!** Joker then says, "LUNA SHOT!" what happened next was ten yellow energy bolts that weaved through the pillars creating an interesting pattern before hitting the Robot from multiple directions, striking at a full 360 degrees. Joker then says, "Fix that!"

The forest of pillars then descended to reveal the Robot in pieces that reconstituted into a human form by melting and appearing to be more human. Joker aimed at the new form before it spoke, "There is no need to continue I have collected all the information that my master requested. I am Kunstlicher Mensch, Lord Beelezbub's Rook and robotic assistant/butler," the robot introduced with a bow.

Joker looked at the 'man' confused before turning to the viewing stand to see that everyone was in shock before he removed the Joker memory and says, "This day is just starting to confuse me," and walked to the entrence to see Lord Beelezbub standing at the door.

Beelezbub then spoke, "If there are any question you would like answered for your set of _evil pieces_ now is the time," and directed Issei to follow him to the Lab, "Kun, please intertain our guess for a bit, this should not take long." With that Kunstlicher nods and directs the other devils to the bar/entertainment room, with a television.

Issei that asked his main question, "If I accept these _evil pieces_ will I still be in Rias' peerage for rating game, or any other events that she needs a full peerage?"

Beelezbub smiles and asks, "How many pieces did she use on you, to make you a devil?"

They reached Beelezbub's study and Issei answers as Beelezbub takes a seat, "she used all eight pawns."

Beelezbub nodded and says, "That is a lot, with ramifications that could change the course of a rating game."

Issei's eyes then widened when he asks his next question, "Would member's of my peerage enter a Rating Game under Rias' command?"

Beelezbub dropped the pen in his hand as he stares at Issei and says with a laugh, "Five hundred years of the resurrection system being active and you were the first to ask that question," he then stops laughing and says, "the answer is yes, members of your peerage can act as members of miss Grimory's peerage but only with pieces equal to seven pawns. So two Rooks and a pawn, Two knights and three pawns, to Bishops and one pawn, or one queen."

Issei nods and says, "So I could help Rias if we ever have to deal with another Riser challenging Rias."

Beelezbub nods before he adds, "Or have two queens delivering the smack down on an unsuspecting king, with a big ego. You can only share this information with miss Grimary though, I would hate to see young kings wasting their pieces on the off chance the servant could rank up quickly like yourself." Issei nods before Beelazbub then says, "Now place your hand on the pedestal, and we can supply you with your pieces."

With that Issei places his hand on the pedestal and where it scanned his whole body where even the memories before he felt something enter his chest and felt the texture of the pedestal changed. He looked down and saw a wooden box with stylised J on the top. He opened the box to see a set of _Evil Piece_ , with the Rook having silver and red markings, the bishop is blue and gold markings while the knight pieces have clear markings while the Queen has all the colours but with black markings, the eight pawns had black markings while the tips where clear. The King piece was missing.

Issei looked to Beelezbub who then says, "And there we are done."

Issei looked to the Maou weirdly and says, "I would have thought this would have taken longer."

Beelezbub chuckles and says, "I have been doing this for five hundred years and at the start I could only do one set a week, do you really think I would not improve the process so that I didn't waste anyone's time." Issei had to nod the man's logic made sense, "Besides I wanted more time to experiment on projects, like my Rook you fought and I will tell you a secret if there is a spark of life you can find an ally anywhere," he smiles as he lets Issei walk to the bar. On the way he then says, "Now I can instruct you on how to reincarnate your peerage."

They reached the bar/entertainment room, to see Ravel talking with Rias, Akeno, Asia and Koneko, while Lord and Lady Phenix getting close as they drink large quantities of devil alcohol. Beelezbub's rook just stood to the side with a blank look on his face.

Beelazbub then made his presence known and says, "Well Issei now has his set of _Evil Pieces_ , I believe Lord Phenix you wished to pay the debt you own the new king."

Lord Phenix straightened up and says, "Yes, Ravel," Ravel stood from her place and steps in front of Issei and kneels.

Issei looks down before kneeling in front of her and asks, "Do you want this?"

Ravel looked up to see Issei's concern as Rias, Asia and Akeno smiled at his words while Koneko and Kibas' jaws hit the floor, before they go to pinch each others' cheeks. Ravel looked down and says, "Why aren't you just taking me?"

Issei smiles and says, "Because I don't want to be like Riser. If you join my peerage, I want you to know that I will protect you and those you hold presious, as I hope you will fight by my side."

With that Ravel blushes and says, "I will," Issei nods in acceptance.

Beelezbub then speaks, "Now all you need to do is say the words that come to your heart, and give her the piece you select."

Issei nods as he has Ravel stand, he selects the bishop piece and places it in his hand and has Ravel take the same hand. Issei then starts, "Ravel Phenix, Will you fight for me and those I wish to protect, as I will for you," Ravel nods before Issei finishes, "Now join me my Bishop, to protect those precious to us."

With that Ravel glowed with blue and gold light as Issei's bishop fused with Ravel before a burnt orange bishop was ejected from Ravel's body and shattered like glass. Beelezbub stepped forward with a dustpan and collected the crystal dust.

Beelezbub then spoke, "Well with that done, and sorry if I seem rude, but get out I have allot of work to do," with the most innocent smile while his rook just sighs.

Rias smiles and says, "Well it was great seeing you again Lord Beelezbub, and thank you for reminding me of your terrible way with people and devils," with that the visitors to Beelezbub manor left in a slight hurry.

Once outside Lord Phenix spoke, "I will have our maids help Ravel pack before she can move to Kouh, Will you be able to organise proper lodging?" he asked Issei who stumbled as he remembered where he currently live.

Rias then saved him and says, "I own an apartment block in Kouh, where my Rook and Knight live." Lord Phenix nods as Lady Phenix, Ravel and himself vanished through a flaming portal. "Let's go home," she says with a smile before she opened a portal to their clubroom.

 **Forest Path out of Kouh-night.**

Irina and Xenovia where following a moonlit path through the forest around Kouh, their destination was Irana's other friend from her youth. The path had somewhat overgrown since then, Irina could still remember the times she and Issei had helped their friend clear the path before she moved away to join the church.

Xenovia then spoke in a neutral tone, "How far until we reach our destination?"

"Just another five minutes, Senpai," Irina spoke before they hear a humming.

They follow the sound before they then hear a waterfall, the two knights of the church arrived to see a girl their age with white wings and black hair washing her body, with her clothes, the uniform from Kouh academy, humming sweetly as she cleaned her wings.

Xenovia sported a light blush while Irina went beet red and says, "THAT IS IN APROPRIATE, YOU SHOULD AT LEAST HAVE WALLS AROUND YOU."

The winged girl used her wings to cover herself, while she crouched in the water and shouts, "Whose there," as she grabs a wooden practice sword from her clothes, "Show yourself!"

It was then that Irina recognised the winged girl, "Setsuna?" as she stepped forward.

'Setsuna' stared at Irina before a look of recognition was shown on her face and says, "You were a girl?"

Irina tripped while standing still, while Xenovia's emotionless facade faltered when she smiled slightly before Irina recovered, "Just because I liked videogames, boys clothes and boys haircuts, does not mean that I am a boy!"

Setsuna smiled before she stood and says while still covering herself, "I know," she then looks to her back and asks, "Why are you not freaking out with the wings?"

Irina looked to the white wings and asks, "Are you an angel?" Setsuna shook her head, "Then how do you have wings?"

Setsuna stepped out of the water, where the wings vanished before she got dressed. Setsuna then speaks, "My father was a tenguu and my mother was human, So I am a half breed."

Irina then asks an important question, "Does Issei know?"

Setsuna is saddened by the question as she says, "Not anymore."

The three then walk along the forest path, not noticing the creature that had been watching Setsuna bath from the tree tops.

 **Kouh Academy-the Next day**

Issei leans back in his seat and stares outside through the window to the empty courtyard. The previous night Rias and Akeno went with Sona and her queen for reasons unknown to Issei and Asia. The Next morning he woke to find both Asia and Rias clinging to his arms naked. During Breakfast he has asked Rias what she had learnt, apparently two holy sword users had arrived and wanted to meet with Rias.

Issei thoughts were then interrupted by a female voice, "Well the last pervert standing, drifting off and dreaming of boobs."

Issei looked to a shaggy brunette in pony tails with purple glasses and a lecherous grin, "Aika Kiryuu, what do you want?" his voice exhausted from being called names, that were considered true now that he thought about it.

Aika smirks and says, "Well word is, you know what caused the other two to turn into monsters." Issei glared at Aika as she continued, "Where can I get one?"

Issei was shocked before he covers his face. Aika smirks before she starts to frown when Issei starts to laugh and say, "You want to give up your humanity?" he then slams his hands down on his desk as he stands and as he glares at Aika, he says, "The things that turned Matsuda and Motohama into monsters, take your strongest desire and corrupts it. One story comes to mind when explaining GAIA memories, 'A man wanted to wield ultimate power of fear, true terror, to achieve that he absorbed so many different memories, added to his power to control the weather.' In the end he was beaten and experience extreme with drawl all that was left was atoms." Aika eyes widened as Issei continued, "It depends on the memory and the person."

Aika then asked, "How do you know this?"

Issei got in her face and said, "My uncle fought against the original creators and the ones that took over, I died from it," he then goes to leave the room, "Don't even think about obtaining one, it would be your end."

Issei left the room as Asia watched him leave with concern, while Aika pats her pocket.

 **With Issei-Five minutes later**

Issei stood on the roof leaning on the wire fence, remembering the day he had asked the same question, to his uncle, only difference was that Issei got shouted at by four different people, after being handcuffed to a chair. Issei smiled at the memories of his week in Fuuto, letting go of a single tear for not being able to say goodbye.

"Ano," Issei turned when he heard the voice of a female, what he saw surprised him. A girl with long pink hair, wearing clothes that were not for Kouh academy and a strange cross that did not make him feel weak, "I am really, really, really lost right now. I was trying to find the front desk and this girl with purple glasses sent me up here before the door suddenly would not open."

Issei was slightly worried because the last time something like this happened he was murdered followed by becoming a devil, and meeting Rias and Asia. Issei then recovered and says, "I will take you there. I'm Issei Hyoudo by the way."

"I am Moka Akashiya," she says with a smile as Issei smashed the broken lock and says, "Was that how to open the door?"

Issei shook his head and says, "No, Aika tends to lead people the wrong way, someone must have broken the lock in the last week. How long have you been up here?"

Moka scratched the back of her head and says, "Since early morning today, though the girl called herself Asia not Aika." Issei narrows his eyes as the two walk down three flights of stairs and back to the front entrance where Moka started, and instead of turning right they turned left and Issei directed her through the first door to the right. "Thank you Issei," Moka says, "Maybe we will be in the same class."

"If you are a second year then yes, two of the students in my classes left," Issei spoke.

"What happened?" Moka asked in concern.

Issei shrugs and says, "Some bastard gave them a dangerous device that turned them into monsters that could destroy the entire town. One went to the hospital and the other is missing."

Moka look nervous and says, "Well monsters aren't real so, what really happened?"

Issei looked her in the eyes and says, "You would be surprised what humans have been able to create monsters with no remorse."

Moka nodded before saying her goodbyes quickly before she entered the office before Issei walked away towards the rear court yard as Asia arrived with Koneko and they went to the clubroom.

As they reached the building, they felt on edge, like in the presence of a holy cross only more potent. They walked inside to see Akeno waiting for them, she told them to be on their best behaviour.

Once inside they see two girls sitting in front of Rias, on the couches with cups of teas and the two girls wearing priest robes. Once they entered the room they noticed another girl leaning next to the door, wearing a Kouh Academy uniform.

Irina looked to the 'new' devils to see Issei and was shocked, "Issei?!"

Issei stopped looking at Setsuna and looked at Irina looked at her for a full minute and says, "I thought you were a boy?"

Setsuna chuckled at the misconception, while Irina's eyebrow twitched and says, "Well I am sorry, I only grew into the body god gave me after I left Issei."

"You two know each other?" Rias questioned.

Issei answered as he rubbed his head, "I think so, it is a bit foggy my memories around then."

Rias and Irina then get in a stare off when they both ask at the same time, "What did you do to him?" both getting really defensive.

Setsuna cleared her throat and says, "Irina I told you last night, Issei found out what I was and Grandmother erased the memories of me."

Issei heard that and was shock as he stares at her, "What did I lose?"

Setsuna looked guilty, "A year before Irina left and six months after."

Issei shook as he took a seat on the couch next to Rias, while Asia and Rias supported him in his shock. Akeno glared at Setsuna and says, "What gave you the right to do that?"

Setsuna then shouted back, "All I did was tell him what I was, my grandmother was the one who cast the memory spell."

"Then 'what' are you?" Akeno glared as she asked her question.

Setsuna became upset as she says, "I'm a half breed! You happy?!"

Akeno was shocked before she went silent as Xenovia spoke, "We are getting off topic. I am Xenovia holy sword user of the church, this is Irina a fellow holy sword user." Rias nods before turning to Setsuna where Xenovia continued, "She is Setsuna, apparently an old friend of Irina who gave us a place to rest and expressed a desire to speak with you," Rias nods.

Irina then recovered and says, "Were not here to attack you, it's just that our mission led us here."

Xenovia then spoke again, "Three of the Excalibur fragments were stolen from their resting places, from three different churches that held two swords each. The trail led us here."

Issei recovered enough to ask his own question, "Are you here to ask for help?"

Xenovia answered, "We came to ask you not to interfere."

Issei looked her in the eyes and said, "That is a bad call," everyone looked to him as he then says, "If these holy swords are as dangerous as you say, then it would save you time and effort in locating the stolen swords. You have checked the church, correct?" he received a nod, "then you should be aware that Kouh has many places where you could hid three swords the sizes of your bandaged sword."

Irina just stared at Issei and says, "You went to see your uncle again didn't you?"

Issei sighs and says, "Unfortunately he died last year before I could see him again."

Setsuna was saddened for Issei, while Irina said a small prayer for his uncle. Xenovia spoke again, "Sorry for your loss, but we will not ask for your help, especially from devils," she then stands, "we will complete our mission ourselves." Irina waves goodbye before Xenovia stops as she sees Asia. "Your Asia Argento," Asia nods, "Do you still believe in God?"

Asia holds her hands together, as she answers, "yes."

Xenovia then weilds her bandaged covered sword, "Then will you willingly allow me to cut you down as a final act of loyalty to the heavenly father?"

Asia then becomes scared before Issei stands between them and says, "Back off, you are not touching Asia, she has suffered enough."

"I offer an end to her suffering," Xenovia replied.

Issei then shouts, "Why don't you call it what it is, You want to murder her for what other had forced upon her. As I see it, Asia found a sick puppy and healed it, before your church started calling her a saint and having her heal all those who believed in the big guy's teaching. Then a devil suddenly ends up injured in front of her while she no doubt is under the constant protection on nuns and priests. So I ask this, Why was Asia banished for something that should not have been possible in the first place."

His words shocked many in the room, while Asia was happy that Issei was defending her, and Irina and Setsuna smile softly. Irina then spoke, "he brings up a valid argument Xenovia, perhaps after this mission we should speak with Lord Micheal."

Xenovia just continues to glare at Issei before saying, "we should take this outside."

"Fine by me," everyone turns to see Kiba with his default sword ready for a duel. His glared full of hatred.

Setsuna looks at the Knight of Grimory and says, "You should not fight while angry, it makes you weak."

Kiba switched his glare to Setsuna before speaking, "Stay out of this," that was when she saw the bandage hidden under his sleeve.

Setsuna remains silent as Xenovia and Kiba head outside, while everyone but Rias and Setsuna follow them out. Rias then looks to Setsuna and asks, "What did you want to speak about?"

Setsuna answers, "You hurt Issei, I hurt you," before she stepped towards the door.

"You love him, don't you?" Rias questioned.

"Once," she then went to the door while Rias followed after.

 **Outside**

Xenovia and Kiba stand facing each other while Irina stands ready against a confused Issei while the others stand to the side while Asia silently cheers for Issei. Issei then asks, "Why are we fighting?" gesturing to Irina and himself.

"Because your now a devil and I am a vessel of god," Irina answered as she removed the white cloak to reveal, a black latex suit clinging to her body, with gloves reaching to her upper arms and stocking boots that reached to her thighs.

"Please tell me your tailor was from outside the church," Issei said after getting a look at her uniform as Xenovia revealed hers that showed her having smaller breast compared to Irina.

Irina answers with, "Actually it was our head exorcist, he designed them."

Issei looked at her with narrowed eyes and asked, "Was he excommunicated, because frankly you might as well be naked." Irina was confused while Akeno, Rias and Setsuna snickered at that. Issei then added, "Though I have to say he had nice tastes, I will have to get a couple for Rias and Asia, maybe Akeno it would fit her style," with a perverted smile.

Irina then fell into her own world, "Oh my darling Issei, fallen to sinful thoughts and willingly became a devil."

"Actually I was murdered by a Fallen Angel," Issei replied, "After she went on a date with me."

Irina stumbled and replied with, "That is just disrespectful," before she pulled on a ribbon tied around her arm, that then transformed with a golden light into a katanna, "The holy sword Excalibur: Mimicry."

"Excalibur?" the voice of Phillip made itself known as he arrived to see Issei and Kiba about to fight scantily clad girls their age.

Issei looked over his shoulder and shouts, "Really? That is your first question." Irina then jumped forward to slash Issei who leaned back to avoid the attack. Issei lightly glared at Irina before saying, "Irina, this is my Uncle Phillip."

Irina slashes down again forcing Issei to use the Boosted Gear to block, Irina looked to Phillip and asks, "You mean the uncle who fight the cool monsters that you were lying about."

Phillip snorted and says, "Actually the stories were true, Issei spent a rather hectic week with us, during a time where we were dealing with a monster house cat, which then found a GAIA memory."

Setsuna's eyes widened when she says to Phillip, "Your the guy from the magical closet."

Phillip faultered for a second before he says, "Okay almost all of the stories are true."

Xenovia and Kiba can be seen fighting at high speeds as Irina slashes at Issei, who continues to deflect or dodge the different angles of attack. Until Irina goes for a straight stab that Issei dodged and grabbed her wrist before spining around and holding her intimately as with her sword pointing up and her swept off her feet. The two looked into each others' eyes before Irina blushed deep scarlet as Issei says, "We should not be fighting at the moment, what we should be doing is finding those fragments that were stolen."

Issei then helps Irina up to her feet, before she put her sword away on her arm and retrieved her cloak.

With Kiba and Xenovia, their duel went on at blistering speeds before Xenovia slammed her sword into the ground creating a large creator that Kiba avoided by jumping to the edge. "Excalibur: Distruction, I believe the name and the result explains what it does."

Kiba then smirks as sweat rolls down his brow, "As expected of the fabled sword, and this is just a portion of the power of Excalibur." Kiba then glared at Xenovia as he selected two swords from his arsenal, his flame and ice sword. "I have my work cut out for me, isn't that right Kouhai."

"Kouhai," Xenovia whispered before realising what he meant, "You were part of that vile experiment."

Kiba's glare intensified as he said, "I will have vengeance for those murdered for the vile sword," his glare focused on the Fragment in Xenovia's hand. He then charged forward focusing all his attacks on the Excalibur Fragment.

Xenovia deflected all on the strikes before stepping forward and slashing Kiba with the guard of her blade, leaving a gash with purple energy seeping from the wound. Kiba's two swords then broke before he fell to his knees and then falling face forward.

"Fool," Setsuna spoke before saying, "Next time think and wait until you are healed."

Asia ran up to Kiba with Issei standing between Asia and Xenovia, while Asia heals both the gash on Kiba's stomach and his left shoulder, that appeared to have been slashed by a holy sword. Xenovia then spoke, "Stay out of our way," before she was handed her cloak by Irina.

Rias then asked an important question, "Who was it that stole the Excalibur Fragments?"

Xenovia spoke, "Arch Duke Kokeobel."

Kiba then spoke, "Then he gave it to the crazy Priest, Freed Zelzen. He killed a priest in front of me before turning his attention on me."

Irina had a look of concern before Xenovia spoke, "Then will need to take him down."

Rias hiding her concern with Arrogance, asks, "Should we be expecting any additional forces from the church?"

Irina answers, "We were told that we would meet a Priest and a holy soldier."

"Holy Soldier?" Phillip questioned.

 **Edge of Kouh-That moment.**

A silver and green light travelled across the sunset sky, that then landed on a roof overlooking the city, revealing a humanoid form with a lion design. Its red visor watched scanned the city. It steps forward and jumps off the building. Falling to the ground.

End of Chapter Four

( **A short chapter for the start of the Excalibur Sword Arc. Here is some statistics for the Evil Pieces Resurrection System.**

 **EVIL PIECE VALUES.**

One Pawn= 1

Eight Pawns= 8

If the Pawn has eight pieces then they equal= 7

Rock= 3

Knight= 2

Bishop= 3

Queen= 7

Full set=31

 **That's all for now, so Until next time...BEWARE THE WRAITH!** )


	5. Chapter 5

**The Dragon Joker! Chapter Five**

 **(The next Chapter of the holy sword arc, I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

 **I own Nothing!)**

 **:Start of Chapter Five:**

 **Kouh Academy-Night fall-Occult Research clubroom.**

Issei sat in a chair with Asia resting her head in her lap as she had cried herself to sleep after the events of earlier. She had been upset but happy that Issei would fight and protect her. Koneko sat next to Issei by sitting on Asia's legs as she ate cookies.

Rias sat at her desk and reviewed all of the files and other documentation from around Kouh with the exception of a stray devil report located close to Kouh. Akeno was making tea while Kiba had left to cool off.

Philip had returned to the library earlier wishing to complete his rounds and to access his personal 'library.' Setsune had left the school early with Irina and Xenovia.

"Any idea who they are meeting or who this Holy soldier they mentioned?" Issei questioned when Akeno placed the teas in front of Issei and Koneko, before she sat in the opposite couch.

Rias looked at the documents and says, "The only known Holy Soldiers known is limited to ten known surviving members, all so old they make the Moahs look like toddlers, almost impossible to not find them, from the other side of the country."

"But it is possible?" Issei questioned.

"There is one type of Holy Soldier," Rias answered, "I only know this because of my brother. One Holy Soldier travelled forward in time to destroy the world but was stopped by the Holy Faction after apparently leaving the planet. He had access ancient golem like creatures that could hide their presence until they were ready."

"So this Holy Soldier could just be a ploy or a lie to keep us away," Issei questioned, "We should help them."

"We can't," Rias replied, "If devils worked with the Holy Faction we could be seen as targeting the Fallen Faction. It would start the war again."

"A Fallen General steals three swords of Excalibur leaving the other three that were kept at the three different churches, each holding two swords. Then they came to Kouh, didn't even hide the fact," Issei argued, "To top it off, it's the town of two heirs of devil clans, and the little sister of a Satan?"

Akeno and Koneko were slack jawed at Issei with Rias struggling to keep her composure. Rias then spoke, "What the hell happened to you Issei?"

Issei blushed and says, "Sorry Prez, I haven't peeped in a week."

Koneko glared at Issei and says, "Pervert," before eating her cookies, while Akeno chuckled behind her hand.

Rias laughed lightly and says, "Perhaps we should let you go peep on some girls."

Issei then shot back, "Or wake up in the morning before you and Asia," with a smirk, "Nothing like sleeping with two beauties," he rested his two hands behind his head.

It was at that point that the seal of Phenix glowed before Ravel appeared with several suit cases wearing a gaudy gown. Ravel bowed and says, "Greeting Masters."

Issei sighs and says, "Ravel just call me Issei or take Koneko's approach and call me an idiot or a pervert."

Ravel was confused as she asks, "Is there a place I may set my luggage, Lady Grimary?"

Rias smiles and says, "There is a room set for visitors you may have until we organise a place for you to stay. Koneko," Rias says the young white haired girls name, before the girl nods and leads Ravel out of the room. Rias then turns to Issei and says, "You have a job request, so you may want to take your bike," She raised the Hardboiler's keys.

Issei smiled before carefully waking Asia, before letting Akeno take his position before he took 'his' keys and headed off. Asia went back to sleep as soon as her head landed on Akeno's lap.

Akeno spoke after Issei left, "They grow up so fast, don't they," before she notices the frown on her face. "What's wrong Rias?"

"A single tear," Rias answered, "He matured from me tear," guilt evident in her voice.

Akeno nods and says, "It could have been any of us that could have caused the change in his behaviour."

 **Issei's location-Kouh Midlevel hotel-an Hour later**

Issei took several minutes to find a space to park his bike before he took the devil map device to find the apartment number. He found the apartment number and went to the top floor. He reached the door and knocks.

The door opened and Issei spoke, "Hello, I am the devil you ordered," the man with black and yellow hair looked at him before Issei continued, "I can't use the glyphs because a lack of demonic magic."

The man nods and says, "That's okay, compared to devils I have previously met would just show up while I was watching TV or during a clan match on consol," the man then let Issei enter the apartment and then says, "I'm Azazel by the way." Issei froze, that name was said to him once, but where? Issei was then directed to the lounge and Azazel asks, "Do you want a drink of bourbon?"

Issei still in thought says, "No, I am underage by both devil and human standards. Did you just want someone to drink with?"

Azazel nods and says, "Water it is," Azazel places the bottle of bourbon and pitcher of water on the table between them, "So what is it like being a devil?"

Issei looked at Azazel's eyes and answers, "I did not have a choice at the time but if given the choice at the time I would have been accepted."

"And now?" Azazel questioned.

Issei thought on this and says, "I wouldn't change a thing," Issei then thought on the reasons for his reincarnation, and his eyes widened when his shoulder stiffen when he asks, "ever met someone by the name Raynare?"

Azazel froze mid sip before lowering his drink and saying, "So Raynare dropped my name then?"

"Yeah, killing me and Asia, all so that she could stand by your side," Issei answers with a glare.

Azazel stands and says, "My orders to her, was just to observe. Asia was to be brought to our main base so that we could examine her Sacred Gear until Kokabiel undermined me."

"And had Asia sent here," Issei sat back in his seat as he mutters, "Kokabiel is your subordinate?"

"He is one of our leaders," Azazel answered, "He is in charge our defences, while I handled research and development, our last member was in charge of diplomacy but an assassination attempt has left them hospitalised. Meaning I have to keep appearances with our allies instead of studying Sacred Gears," He sighed in annoyance to that.

"Wait," Issei started, "You never wanted Asia or me dead?"

"Of course not," Azazel answered, "If anything I wanted to study the affects the Sacred Gear had on the both of you. Killing you would have meant having to wait years maybe centuries to meet and study your Sacred Gears." Azazel then spoke, "It's why I am here," Azazel stands before bowing, "I apologies for my misguided subordinates."

Issei remembers the night he 'died' and the night Asia 'died,' and says, "It's okay, once people get sights on power that they could use for good intentions, only for that power to corrupt them." Issei remembers the stories his uncle and friends told him.

Azazel moved the trey to the side and took a seat before clicking his fingers. A seal appeared on the table that revealed a box with a black bow and a stylised 'J' on the top. Azazel speaks, "it's not much but I promised to give that to an old friend, but you deserve it."

Issei leaned forward and opened the box to reveal a black blade with a purple 'J' along the blade with slots. The blade was two feet long six inches wide with a gun like handle, ( **A cleaver with Accel's sword's handle.** ), but in all descriptions it appears to be a butcher's knife. The 'J' though made him pull out the JOKER memory to see the blade had the same 'J' on the memory.

Issei raised the blade and found the weapon was light but matched the colour of his rider form. Azazel spoke, "We sponsored Shroud in her developments but she was really tight lipped in the creation of the belts and memories."

Issei looks at Azazel and questions, "Have the fallen been experimenting with GAIA memories?"

"No, we focused our efforts in the belts but our efforts have yielded zero results, apparently the belt designs we received only work with specific individuals," Azazel spoke before staring straight at Issei, "I only know about one belt that could work GAIA memories with anyone, but we never found it after that attack in Fuuto."

"What would you have done with it?" Issei's glare intensified with the question.

"Probably spend a century studying the device, only to learn that it requires a hidden component, not included in Shroud's notes," Azazel answered, "But I still can't understand why Raynare did what she did."

Issei was confused as he asks, "What do you mean?"

"I have asked her and her team to watch over Sacred Gears that would have been more in her mindset," Azazel answered, "If given the choice between defending and attack, she would attack, the idea of a support role would piss her off."

Issei sighed in annoyance and rubs his eyes as he says, "So Raynare suddenly had a change of the ways she did things? Then we have a conspiracy." Issei tapped his fingers on his thigh and adds, "You worked with GAIA memories, so could someone had access to your research?"

"Definitely not Raynare," Azazel answers, "Our research has been slow, I have only been able to make three Shroud style memories." Issei's next question was stopped by Azazel, "I can't tell you what they do. I haven't gotten that far."

Before Issei could say anything else he received a message on his Stagcellphone from Rias. "I have to go. There is a stray devil running around the warehouse district."

Azazel nodded before he says, "Well take the blade and just tell your king I am in town to help."

Issei was confused before he says, "What about the holy forces they would be really mad if you help us?"

Azazel smiled and says, "Already sent an apology to both the devil faction and the man upstairs." He smiles sadly before he added, "Oh, The white one has awoken." Issei nods before he leaves the apartment with his new sword. Azazel then chuckles and says, "I am surprised he didn't sense you," from the rooms at the back of the Apartment a white Kamen Rider steped out with three horns, golden eyes and blue fists.

The rider simply says, "I don't see what makes him so dangerous?"

"Just wait," Azazel spoke as he poured himself a drink, "Your both Riders."

 **Warehouse district-thirty minutes later.**

Issei arrived at the designated location to see Rias, Akeno, Asia, Koneko and Ravel waiting for him while Kiba had a faraway look to him. Issei got off the Hardboiler before taking the 'Punch line' out of its box and had it rest on his shoulder. Rias was about to ask about the blade when Issei interrupts, "I tell you about it later, with Philip preferably."

Rias was confused but accepted Issei's response before stating her orders, "Issei, Koneko, Kiba and Ravel go herd the stray to Akeno and Myself, Asia will stay within sight of Akeno and Myself to heal any injuries sustained." The devils all nodded in agreement.

Inside the large warehouse Issei took point, with Koneko and Ravel side by side behind him and Kiba lazily follows. Issei rested his new blade on his shoulder before he patted his chest pocket where he kept the JOKER memory, along with the other four memories, his driver in the other pocket.

Koneko tugged on her gloves while Ravel started to fidget with her dress, when a naked wasp woman flew at them with clawed hands and tail stinger.

Issei used the 'Punch Line' to block the two claws and dodged the stinger heading for his chest. Koneko jumped up to Issei's shoulder and kicked the stray in the face. Ravel shakes at the sight of the stray in fear. The stray then kicks Issei and Koneko back and flew into the air before the stray fired her stinger at Ravel, who stepped back and tripped over a metal can causing the stinger to narrowly miss her face.

Ravel hands ignited before she blasted fire balls towards the wasp woman who flew up to the rafters. The small fireballs then weaved through the metal pillars and the rafters until they reached the wasp stray and burnt its back.

Issei saw the impossible physics and shouts, "Nice Shot!" The stray recovered and was heading straight to Kiba, "Kiba! Move!"

Kiba then notices the wasp stray heading straight for him but was stopped be a red blade followed by silver metal fist sucker punching the stray in the face. Issei saw the 'man' in silver armour in a lion motif, on the 'helmet' was a gold face like symbol. The armour 'man's' sword also shares the silver lion motif with its jaw opened. ( **GOSEI KNIGHT NOT ROBOKNIGHT!** )

"Prepare to face divine punishment," the armoured 'man' spoke before adding, "And your allies."

Issei was alerted at that before hearing buzzing behind him and Koneko, "watch out," he pulls the younger girl before a Cockroach Dopant rushed through the group of devils and is quickly followed by a Spider Dopant and Hopper Dopant arrived.

The Spider spotted Koneko and licked their lips before noticing Issei and speaking, "Well if it's the pervert that managed to get into Kouh Academy and the Prince, the Wasp stray flew to the Spider Dopant and proceeded to hug the Spider's Dopant.

"Do we know you?" Issei questioned as Kiba drew his sword with the apparent Holy Knight.

The Spider Dopant raised its hand to its neck and pulled out the Spider Memory, transforming into a teenage boy who was dressed as a delinquent with frizzy black with chains weaved like a web on his waist.

Issei looked at the guy and realised who this guy was to him, "Oh great the Creep Siblings," the Spider memory holder smile before frowning, "So you were let out of juvenile Prision? What were you in there for again? Oh wait I remember, you used insect venom to kidnap a girl."

Hopper laughed before Spider growled, "Well what about you? Peeping on girls? Impregnated your hand yet?"

"Ah petty insults," Issei taunted before glaring at the three and demands an answer to his question, "Where did you get the GAIA Memories?"

The Wasp stray leaned its head on Spider and Spider says, "Same man who pulled me out of prison," before then pulling the Wasp Stray into a passionate kiss. They stopped kissing long enough to add, "And introduced me to my soul mate." The Wasp Stray's wings buzzed as she glared at the teenagers and armoured soldier.

Issei glared at Spider and says, "That doesn't explain why a psychopath like your self has the USB equivalent of every lethal drug mixed together in adrenalin in a shit filled toilet. Now who gave you those memories?" Issei placed his Lost Driver on his waist and taking the Joker Memory from his coat.

Spider glares at Issei before smirking, "Well considering you and your friends are going to die," Issei returns the glare, "He goes by his memory, Weather." Spider then raised his memory. –SPIDER- then turned back into a dopant, before shooting webs at the teenagers and Holy Soldier.

The silver soldier slashed the webbing while Issei and his fellow devils avoided the ensnarement, but Issei's new sword managed was webbed to a metal pillar. –JOKER- Issei inserted his memory into the driver before Cockroach sped to him and grabbed the front of Issei's shirt before throwing Issei towards a hap hazard stack of barrels. While in flight Issei reached his driver and transformed into Kamen Rider Joker, before hitting the Barrels.

Joker stands and throws a barrel at the Cockroach, before Hopper jumped towards him and kicked him in the chest. Joker looked at the female Dopant and asks, "What was your quirk again?" the hopper kicked him away as Joker remembered, "Oh yeah little girls in bondage and covered in bugs." Hopper stamps on Joker's chest before Koneko sucker punched Hopper away from Joker.

Ravel started to launch fire balls at the dodging Cockroach, where her fireballs actually curved and suddenly changes directions at sharp angles until they hit Cockroach to the ground. Kiba then sped forward using his speed to keep up with Cockroach.

Spider and the Wasp stray attacked the Holy soldier, the stray flying through the air and the Spider attempting to cover the silver 'man' in webs. The soldier suddenly had a web line on his foot as the stray forced him to block the attack with his blade before the stray grabbed onto the shoulders of Spider and pulled him away from the warehouse, taking the Holy Soldier into the air and slaming him into concrete, Asphalt and buildings before dropping him to the ground unconscious, where he landed in front of Rias, Asia and Akeno. Spider and the stray flew away out of sight.

Inside Joker and Koneko would either take or block the sudden attacks from the jumping Dopant, Koneko's clothes taking the brunt of the damage, while she and Joker slowly directed their efforts towards the Punch Line sword. Once there Joker pulled it off the pillar and proceeded to slash Hopper knocking her away.

Cockroach avoided Kiba's slashes while receiving fire balls from Ravel. Cockroach then ran to the downed Hopper and running away with the girl in the opposite direction to Spider and the stray, after passing Rias, Asia and Akeno. Joker went to follow only to find his bike covered in webs and the tire slashed.

Joker stared at the tire before shouting, "DAMN IT!"

 **Fallen Angel secret base in Kouh-one hour later.**

Kokabiel sat in his floating frown through, in his open black suit as he glares at the exiled exorcist playing with each Excalibur fragment destroying wooden polls with Kouh Academy uniforms, both female and male versions, along with coloured wigs. Near the exorcist was an exiled priest taking notes on a pad of paper.

At this point the Spider and the Stray arrived from the roof while Cockroach and Hopper arrived in their human forms. Kokabiel then speaks, "Did you injure the Devils?"

Spider steps forward and says, "Some stranger in a silver suit showed up, and stopped us from ensnaring those puny devils," Spider then crazily smiled and says, "But who would have thought that we get to break that pervert Hyoudou in now a devil," Spider liked his lips.

Freed shakes his head and shouts, "Armatures, everyone in that school are ugly and deserves death for even being near devils, like that ugly pet of yours."

Spider growls about to launch his webbing before a new voice spoke up, "So, Issei Hyoudou is now a devil?"

Cockroach, who is a boy with long black hair and glasses, spoke up, "And he has USB's like ours only with a belt. Mr Weather what is with that?"

From the shadows stepped a white and black Dopant that exuded power, this is the Weather Dopant simply known as Weather. Weather then spoke, "Then he already knew of GAIA Memories, How?" Weather tapped his chin before adding, "Well this changes nothing," he swipes his hand in a dismissive manner, "Compared to the Museum and Foundation X memories, our memories truly can make us gods above those before us, only those too weak can be defeated." Weather chuckles as Kokabiel just glares at the mortals.

Hopper, a girl in a goth maid outfit simply says, "The memory her used was the Joker memory."

Weather stops his amusement and says, "Discribe this Rider."

 **Setsune's home in the forest**

Irena and Xenovia return to Setsuna's home in towels after bathing in the spring and felt rejuvenated. Setsuna can be seen meditating in front of a black kitanna with no guard bound in chains and seals, while wearing a while samurai robes.

Irena and Xenovia got dressed before in their exorcist uniforms, before Irena asked Setsuna a question, "Setsuna, why are you meditating to that sword." At being called a sword it shakes dangerously, yanking on the chains before going silent, while portions of the handle glow red.

"The Nightmare Sever. Is not just some blade," Setsuna answered still in her meditative form, "it devours the soul of who wields it in battle, until there is nothing left. The requirement to use the Nightmare, is dark power."

"So if the devils get their hands on it?" Xenovia questioned.

"They would be destroyed," Setsuna answered.

Xenovia and Irina realises that would be all they were going to get. Xenovia and Irena sat down and Xenovia spoke, "We will need to search the town for the Holy Soldier." Irena nodded in agreement.

 **Philip's hanger-the next morning.**

Philip stands in front of his white boards as he studies the webbing from the Hardboiler. He reads from his book while the white board had a list of words relating to memories that had the ability to weaken others.

Philip was not alone in his hanger, as Asia was healing the silver 'man' Issei and the others found. Kiba had run off to who knows where after the incident and Rias' stern lecture. So far Asia's Sacred Gear slowly healed the cracked armour and visor. Currently Asia was sleeping on an arm chair after Philip had moved her and covered her in a blanket.

Issei had spent the night searching for the three Dopants and Stray only to find nothing. He returned early in the morning to find Rias had spent the night at the Clubroom building, with Akeno and Koneko, where they spoke would speak to Sona to get all of the students out of Kouh Academy for the next couple days, especially when rumours of 'monster' attacking students in the evenings.

So Parents where having their kids stay indoors, with the exception of those who did not have parents, or the children being boys.

Issei then returns to the hanger to see the Hardboiler repaired only certain sections needing a new paint job, as portions of the bike showed different shades of silver and grey. Issei smiled before heading up the steps to the lounge area of the hanger, where he see the Holy Soldier shift their head and groan before sitting up slowly.

Issei sat on the arm chair next to the silver 'man' as the soldier awoke and looked at the weird building and all the white boards, even noticeing the boards with a list of all the known abilities the three Dopants, each having a board with their abilities listed. "Where am I?"

"You are in my adoptive uncles hanger," Issei answered as the Holy Soldier realised where 'he' was and spotted his sword on the table. In a quick movement the soldier rolled off the couch and retrived and folded his weapon before aiming at Issei. It was then that the man fell to the ground out of energy. Issei looked at the holy soldier closely and says, "Sorry, that Spider Dopant's webs absorbed all kinds of energy." Issei looked to the Whiteboard Philip was writing on and adds, "Which is why you are currently very weak, the webbing absorbed your holy energy from what Philip says." Issei looks back to the Holy Soldier and asks, "You have a name?"

The silver 'Man' appears to glare at Issei before answering, "I am GoseiKnight, a protector of the Earth's purity, but what would a devil care, turning the world into a wasteland is probably your goals."

Issei was surprised by this before he asks, "Well I am Issei Hyoudou, recently reincarnated devil who was human, and now Kamen Rider Joker," he then directs GoseiKnight's attention to Asia, "My friend Asis Argento, a former saint of the church, here was the one who healed your major injuries."

GoseiKnight struggled to sit up until Issei helped him sit on the ground and lean on the couch he had fallen off. Goseiknight watched as Issei stepped back and sat on his original seat. GoseiKnight then asked his own questions, "Why are you, an enemy of the Earth, helping one of its protectors?"

Issei's eyebrow was raised before he speaks, "You were attacked by three humans using special devices call GAIA memories, basically devices that give humans the abilities of a subject of knowledge provided by the Earth's Library."

"The GAIA Library, but only a god could access that forbidden knowledge," GoseiKnight spoke with concern.

"Or a modified human," Philip shouted from his whiteboards. GoseiKnight looked at Philip to see Philip reading from a blank book, "at a cost of most of their memories." Philip then wrote one last sentence and says, "This is impossible, There is only one memory that is related to insects that drain energy, and that is the MASQUITO memory, but that memory was defunct that killed the user within minutes, leaving a empty corpse."

Philip snapped his book shut as GoseiKnight climbed back on to couch. Issei then questions Philip, "Could the people who modified the VIOLENCE and NAZCA memories, added abilities?"

With that said, Philip's eyes widened before going into his storage area and brought out the destroyed VIOLENCE memory along with his GAIA Memory reader. Activating the device a green holo-screen was brought up allowing him to see the corrupted information. He then pulled out his CYCLONE memory and swapped the two memories and compared the data before going to his chest and pulling out the G3 GAIA memories and pulled out the G3 CYCLONE memory and grits his teeth and says, "They are using G3 GAIA memory data to make new memories," then Philip gains a devious smirk that Issei is unable to see.

"You mean like my Joker memory?" Issei questioned but Philip instead grabbed an empty excersise book and a pen and locking himself in the RevolGarry. Issei sighs before seeing Asia wake up rather cutely.

Asia smiled seeing Issei before she spots GoseiKnight and went straight to clumsy helper as she speaks, "Oh you are awake do you need anythi-" she was interrupted by her triping on the blanket she was wearing and falling on her face.

Issei smiles and helps Asia stand before giving her a hug to cheer her up. Issei then begins introducing her to GoseiKnight. The meeting between GoseiKnight and the former nun was interesting, mainly from Asia making tea only to discover that GoseiKnight was in fact by physical definition a robot.

After an hour of talking and GoseiKnight learning about the current state of devils, Koneko and Sona's pawn, Saji Genshirou, enter the hanger. Saji looked at the place and makes a comment, "No wonder Rias' pawn is a pervert, he lives in a barn."

Issei's eyebrow twitched before he shouts, "If you are going to blame my Uncle's pad on me being a pervert, don't. I have only lived here for a couple weeks." Koneko sat down next to Issei with a feeling of concern coming from her as she just stared at the box of Pocky. Issei looked to Rias' rook and says, "Kiba still missing?" Koneko nodded as Saji sat next to GoseiKnight.

Saji smiled at Asia, who had gotten more tea ready for Koneko and Saji. Saji then went on flirting with Asia, much to Issei's annoyance. Issei closed his eyes and says, "We need to find Irina and Xenovia."

Koneko looks at the pawn questioningly before asking, "Why?"

Issei smiled at the single word question before remembering what happened last night after speaking with Rias and Philip. He says, "We need to tell them where to find GoseiKnight and with how they are dressed in public, the insect triplets will probably target them," he then looks at Koneko before adding, "Hopper on the other hand would probably target you, Koneko." The girl in question looked at him strangely before he adds, "She is into Lolicons," Issei rubs his chin before muttering, "Maybe add a costume?"

Koneko glares at Issei and before she could punch Issei, Saji spoke, "Well hello!" before he jumped over the railing surrounding the seating area. Issei and Konekos' eyes follow the blond pawn to see that Ravel had arrived with a concern look on her face. Issei got up and went to save his Bishop only to arrive and hear Saji shout, "YOUR THAT PERVERTS WHAT!"

Issei smiled at the shocked look on Saji's face before Saji got angry and punched Issei in the face, and shouting, "Why do you have a peerage before me, you perverted bastard!"

Issei rubs his jaw as he stands back up and says, "How should I know, as far as I can tell, it was for beating up her brother."

"With Fire," Koneko added, "against a prick that controls fire," Koneko appeared to relax slightly.

Issei laughed lightly before becoming serious and saying, "Saji, as pawns for our Peerages, there is a task we must complete." With that said Issei, Koneko and Saji left, Ravel and Asia to tend to GoseiKnight, while Philip continued to work on a project.

 **Occult Research Club-An hour later**

Rias sipped her tea as she examined the transparent map of Kouh that floated in front of the young devil heir. From what she was told the previous night, by Issei and Philip's speculations, and the idea of Kokabiel being in Kouh and Dopants helping a stray at the same time frame, too much of a coincidence. Just knowing that the Fallen Faction is against what Kokabiel plans, and that Azazel apparently have contacted both her brother and the Holy Faction, a fact proven when she contacted her brother's queen.

Rias leans back into her chair and sighs, "What have we gotten ourselves into?"

Akeno pours her some more tea before the main doors to the room open to reveal Philip with a toolbox and what appears to be a black and red lion's head. ( **Think one of the heads of Voltron's black lion.** ) He examines the head before placing it in his pocket before he speaks, "I need the NAZCA memory back and any memories you get your hands on." Rias raised an eyebrow.

 **Entertainment district another hour later.**

Issei, Koneko and Saji spent the last couple hours searching for Xenovia and Irina. They found the two weilder's of Excalibur with Setsuna, begging for money, Setsuna holding a very large abstract portrait with a cross and an ugly person. Once Issei and his fellow devils got closer they heard Xenovia and Irina arguing about Irina spending all of their money on a painting of their lord and saviour.

Issei sighs and says, "Are you three hungry?" Xenovia glares at Issei before her, Irina and Setsunas' stomachs growl in hunger, "I know a place."

 **Kouh Maid Cafe-one hour and three full stomachs later.**

Issei had brought the group of six had enjoyed their meals, with Saji flirting with a couple of the maids, but being very respectful. To the surprise of Xenovia, Irina, Setsuna and Saji, Issei had a life time discount that took care of a heavy portion of the bill and when asked about it Issei admitted that the owner was his first successful contract, he just needed to find his other friend.

Once they finished their meals, Koneko ordered another slice of cake while Issei began to speak, "We found your Holy Soldier," Xenovia and Irina were surprised before he added, "GoseiKnight was injured by some humans helping a stray devil." He then went on to tell them about the Insect Triplets, even going into details of past transgressions.

Irina frowned and says, "Holly never seemed to be that kind of person."

"Her older brother poisoned a girl younger than us, to get a date," Issei argued, "apparently Holly and Rick tried to cover for him by dumping the body, that the police found in Spider's room." Issei took a sip of his drink before adding, "That brings us to our shared problem, we think they might be related to Kokabiel, along with the stray that Spider is apparently dating."

Xenovia became serious when she then asks, "Why are you bringing this up? And where is GoseiKnight?" her question sounded to be full of concern when she mentioned GoseiKnight.

"He is resting," Issei answered, "We wish to supply assistance against Kokabiel," Koneko nodded in agreement before Issei added, "Apparently our friend Kiba, had a bad experience with the Excaliburs, the sooner this issue is resolved the sooner we can all get on with our lives."

Xenovia continue to glare before Irina spoke up, "We could use the help Xenovia," her tone sombre as she looked to her best friend.

"You were sent to retrieve three Excaliburs, do you even know what their abilities are," Issei's question caused the two maidens to look away in embarrassment. Issei sighs and says, "Well then its official, your bosses are terrible at trouble solving," Xenovia went to draw her sword when Issei added, "I mean how can a devil even get close to Asia when she was a saint, or even letting the swords be stolen in the first place, and then there is the fact they sent you without anything simple information that could mean life or death."

Xenovia had a look of guilt, she then spoke in a tone that was filled with regret, "We were sent by the Vatican, by the pope himself, but the way he gave us our orders sounded off. Like that we were not worth the time."

Issei nods and says, "Well let's prove him wrong," Xenovia looked at the teenage devil with surprise, "Let's show those closed minded, young boy touchers what they are missing out on."

Koneko and Setsuna had small grins on their faces while Saji and Irina looked at Issei in surprise. Xenovia just straight up shocked as Issei paid the bill and the group went back to Philips hanger.

 **Philip's hanger-One hour later**

Philip's Hanger had become very quiet since Philip's departure, and when Issei and the others arrive it continued to be quiet. Issei had gone straight to Philip's costume box and pulled out of some cape fabrics that were similar to Xenovia and Irinas' cloaks. He nods and uses the costume scisors and threads Philip had for whenever he was stuck on a subject relating to dressing up or relating to animals.

Issei styled the cream capes so that they would disguise the devils and and had just finished Koneko's after completing Saji's, Setsuna spoke, "I did not know you still sowed."

Issei stopped threading the thread and asks, "It's some I have been able to do for so long that I don't even remember where I learnt it," he then continued to make Kiba's cloak.

Irina walked up to Setsuna as she sees the look of sadness in her eyes. Once they were out of earshot of Issei the two spoke, without realising that Asia and Ravel were listening in from the small cooking area. Irina asked, "He doesn't remember you teaching him to sow?"

Setsuna took a deep breath in sadness before speaking, "Grandmother said that no one can know about me being half Tengu. She believed that Issei would tell others about me," Setsuna sighed sadly.

Irina nodded and says, "Well he always said that you were really pretty when you smiled." Setsuna blushed before Irina added, "For a girl," with that the two laughed lightly before they hear Asia and Ravel laugh with them.

When Irina and Setsuna looked they saw Asia and Ravel laughing with them, Ravel then speaks her mind, "My brother before he puberty felt that all girls were a pointless, until he reached Puberty where he only saw them as sex objects."

"Should we expect to meet him?" Irina questioned, "I mean with Kokabiel."

"No, he was excumunicated from the house of Phenix for straight up insulting Lord Lucifer's family and for manipulating events to ensure that he would marry into the Grimory Clan, most likely believing that he would become the new head of the Grimory clan," Ravel answered.

Asia then spoke, "I was imaging Issei as a young boy, he probably looked very cute," Asia smiled before Setsuna showed her the picture of the three back when they were kids playing video games. Asia squealed at the cuteness that is a young Issei.

At the front door, Kiba arrived with an angry look on his face, that got worst when he spotted Xenovia speaking with an awakened GoseiKnight. Kiba then focused his attention on Issei and Saji who is being used to measure another cloak. Kiba went to Issei, "Why are those 'people' here?" when he asked about Xenovia and Irina his sour mood appeared to become worst.

"We figured the sooner they complete their mission the better," Issei replies as he finishes sowing a cloak, "Put this on," and hands it to Kiba.

Kiba looked at the cloak and asks, "Why have you made priest cloaks?"

Issei sighs and says, "Freed is targeting priests and anyone related to the church. So if we disguise ourselves as priests while we search for them we improve our chances of finding them. And you can get your chance at destroying an Excalibur."

Kiba's eyes widen when he asks, "How did you find out?"

"Rias told me last night, we are all concerned for you," Issei answered before adding, "Even when you're stupid smile makes me want to punch you," Issei smirked as he said the last portion.

Kiba relaxes slightly and says, "You had me going there for a second," Kiba becomes determined, "Let's take these Fallen down."

GoseiKnight then steps forward and says, "You will need to make me a cloak as well," with that Setsuna also makes her presence known that she is here to help.

 **Occult Research Clubroom-three hour's later-sunset**

Philip is furiously typing away on notebook computer that he has connected to a small box and his G1 CYCLONE memory attached to the notebook. From the strange box came a green glow when finally a loud ding was heard before Philip shouts as he jumps off the couch, "SUCESS!"

 **Abandoned mansion on the outskirts of Kouh-two hours later.**

Issei and Saji stand outside the building that they spotted Freed enter, but instead of entering the building they called the others, Koneko and Kiba arriving before a flying lion's head arrived with Xenovia.

At that point Freed stepped out of the building and shouts, "What took you fucking ass holes to arrive!" With that they all stepped out of the trees near the entrence still in their cloaks before they dropped them. Freed sees who it is and shouts, "Oh it's you little shit devils, I was waiting to kill you but I guess I get to be active in amputating, followed by raping the girls with the boys watching, before lopping off you heads to use to relieve stress."

Saji just looks at Issei, whose glare hardens. Saji then asks, "What is this guy's deal?"

Issei glared at Freed before smirking and saying, "This is the eternal virgin, Freed 'Slurps'himself,' the only way for him to orgasm is to impale himself on his own sword," Issei then rose his Scared Gear up so fast as Freed sped faster than light to attack him with his sword. Freed's eyes straight up seeing red. Issei grit his teeth before smirking and knees him in the crotch, "That is for threatening Asia."

GoseiKnight, Xenovia and Kiba went to strike down Freed who dodged them by jumping on the roof, his oversized sword used as a crutch to relieve pain on Freed's part before he shouts, "Stupid devils always cheating in a fight. Hey you stupid bugs help me out here!"

With that Spider attacked GoseiKnight with his webs again while Cockroach went to attack Kiba only to spot Xenovia without her cloak and got behind her and groped her chest, "Nice," was as far as he said before Irina and Setsuna arrived and Setsuna used her wooden Kendo sword to attack the oversized insect who cried out in pain.

Hopper snuck up on Issei and went to spin kick the boys head only for Koneko to block the attack. Hopper looked at the smaller girl before revealing talons and ripping the front of Koneko's clothes. Koneko's school clothes were torn off her body resulting in the girl being left in white cotton panties and bra. Hopper appeared to show attraction to Koneko and went to remove the younger girl's underwear, only for Issei to hold the younger girl by the waist and jump back.

Issei then removed his school jacket so that Koneko could be covered from the rapey Dopant. Issei looked over to GoseiKnight and shouts, don't kill the Dopants we need to break their GAIA memories first, then they will just be human," GoseiKnight, Irina and Xenovia nod before Issei transforms, "Henshin," –JOKER- he inserts the memory into his Lost Driver before transforming into Kamen Rider Joker.

Freed was wide eyed as he defended himself from Kiba at the sight of Joker. "That Shitty Devil skid mark is a Gimp! I Knew it!"

Joker sighs before, -TRIGGER- inserting the TRIGGER memory into the slot on his chest giving him the TRIGGER MAGNUM, that he used to shoot at Freed's head. Hopper then went on the attack as the BOOSTED GEAR shouts, 'Boost' and Issei touches Hopper and notices his seal for his 'Special' attack.

Issei sighs, while Saji activates his Sacred Gear, that appeared to be a black gecko looking gauntlet that fired a white tether at Freed. Saji then shouts, "What are you sighing about!?"

"Koneko, Xenovia, Irina, and Setsuna are about to attack me if this works," that got the attention of everyone, even stopping the fights taking place at Issei's tone of defeat and resignation, "Oh well, If this works Koneko's school uniform will be avenged," At that Koneko's eyes widen before he says, " **Dress,** " he raises the BOOSTED GEAR ready to click his fingers, " **BREAK.** " He finishes as he stands, followed by Hopper freezing and being covered in sparks that result in the Hopper being forcibly ejected from her body revealing a purple haired girl Issei's age wearing a gothic maid outfit.

She glares at Joker before pulling out a dagger soaked in holy water and goes to stab Joker only for her clothes to spark with red electricity before all her clothes exploded into threads, revealing holly in her birthday suit with a cricket tramp stamp, and a completely hairless body and her hair falling down.

Holly felt a chill as she looked down at herself, but before she could cover herself Cockroach tackled her and began to force himself on the girl.

Joker, Koneko, Xenovia, Irina, Setsuna and Spider just stared at the betrayal before Spider sighs and shouts, "Do that later, get her back to base," Cockroach sighs, retrieves Holly's undamaged GAIA memory before running away.

With two of the Dopants gone Joker focuses on Spider as he jumps to attack the webfilled dopant, while Xenovia and Irina attack Freed, until they all hear clapping and a voice speaking, "Well, well, well," They all turn to the entrence of the building and see an old Priest that held a clip board. The Man then says, "Two weilders of Excalibur, the wielders of SWORD BIRTH, PRISON DRAGONS TETHER, ( **COULD NOT REMEMBER THE NAME** ), BOOSTED GEAR, an out dated tool, a tiny devil and a local Yokai. We really are in the Boonies."

"VALPER GALILEI," KIba shouts as Freed gets free and attacks him.

Valper stares at KIba and remembers him, "Oh, so you survived. Freed would you be a good knight and correct this inconvenience."

Freed smiled before shouting, "I don't care about being good, I just want to cut the pretty shitty devil that makes me want to impale him."

"As I said!" Joker shouts before shooting at Freed that caused Freed to dodge the attacks as he avoided that blasts.

Freed then shouts, "What are you waiting for you cloudy Ass!"

With that Issei was launched back by a lightning bolts tried to strike Joker and his friends, before a white Dopant shimmered into existence followed by Kokabeil in his thrown. Weather then Introduces himself, "Greeting I am Weather, and I am afraid that we must go, but we will see you all tomorrow night." With that the devils and their allies had to dodge lightning bolts and light spears before they all vanished.

With that Xenovia, Irina and Kiba ran off in different directions while Joker raised his Stagphone to his ear and called Rias and Philip.

 **In the direction of a single lightning bolt that missed the ground and anyone related to the fight.**

A green armoured truck was driving through the back roads before the lightning bolt struck the truck and caused the green suited humans were killed while their cargo were released. A male appearing to be in his late twenties wearing a red leather coat and blue jeans and a guitar case attached to his back, the older man followed a teenage boy, whose body was smoking, while he was wearing what appeared to be prison fatigues only coloured green and black. The two ran away from the transport before anyone found the vehicle they would not find the two by the time the owner's of the truck would try to reclaim their prizes.

:END OF CHAPTER FIVE:

( **So with the end of this Chapter we have introduced the first main Villain for Issei/Kamen Rider Joker, I hope you enjoyed the Issei's insults to Freed.**

 **Also warning, Issei will get more sarcastic with the villains of the story.**

 **NEXT TIME-HEADERS and LIGHTSPEED in the next chapter of the DRAGON JOKER.**

 **SO UNTIL NEXT TIME... BEWARE THE WRAITH!** )


	6. Chapter 6

**The Dragon Joker Chapter 6**

( **Before I start I am going to respond to some reviews:**

 _XenonKirito_ **I don't write my stories three at a time, sometimes I write at a slower pace. The pawn thing was just some dumb maths that I added. And no I don't proof read due to time constraints because I am not working on stories 24/7.**

 **I do Not own anything! Enjoy!** )

:Chapter Start:

 **Phillip's Hanger-midnight-(A couple hours after failed attempt to capture Dopants and Freed.)**

Issei rubbed his rear after Rias punished him in the same manner as Sona, by spanking him with enhancement magic. Currently Rias was walking while holding Issei's free arm. Koneko was with them due to Rias being concerned for her safety. She would have had Yuuto come with them if he didn't run off to find Freed, Valper, the stray devil and the bug Dopant triplets. Setsuna had went home after an exhausting day.

They reach the hanger area where Rias suddenly asks, "Who owns the other two hangers?"

Issei was stumped before he answers with, "Best person to answer would be Phillip."

The group of three enter Phillips hanger to find Akeno and Asia each only wearing an apron, Asia's white while Akeno wears crimson red, and were cooking using a campsite cooker, struggling to cook with the utensil.

Ravel stared at the two in disbelief as she sat on a couch while Philip was seen talking with Gosei Knight on the RevolGarry, with Phillip holding a green lion head muttering, "Trust me, this will ensure if you fight a human using a Gaia Memory." Gosei Knight took the strange green lion head before nodding and walking towards the entrance, ignoring all the devils that were in the hanger.

Issei just stares at Asia and Akeno as Rias asks, "What are you two doing?"

Asia spots Issei and blushes as she says, "I wanted to surprise Issei, Aika said that this was a customary way of greeting ones husband after a long day of work." Rias looked her over as Asia adds, "Akeno wanted to tease Issei, but we were distracted by being unable to get the cooker working properly," she was very disappointed that she could not cook Issei some dinner.

Rias simply asks, "Is there another apron?" Ravels neck turns to her so quickly, you would think she broke her neck.

Akeno nods and takes Rias to the single room while Asia goes up to Issei to ask what he thought before he hugs Asia and whispers, "Thank you, coming home to a beautiful girl willing to cook and take away all my worries for the day, and all while only wearing an Apron," He cried in joy before Rias returned.

"Oh Issei," Rias says in a very aroused tone, causing Issei to look to her and Akeno before his nose exploding in blood forcing him to rocketing back, as Akeno had given Rias a transparent apron. As Akeno laughed lightly as Rias comments, "I guess he still is a pervert."

"Well he has stopped peeping," Akeno comments before adding, "It has really put the Kendo club on edge," she covers her mouth with her wrists and chuckles as Asia and Rias takes the unconscious Issei to the bed room.

 **Forest outside Kouh-Setsuna's home-That moment**

Setsuna arrived at her home after losing track of those she had been following, in exhaustion she fell onto her old couch and sighs. She turns her face to the mantle over the fire place at the black sword that was chained down with black chains as it shook with power.

Setsuna looked to the black sheath and sword and just stared at the weapon and mutters, "Is it worth the risk?"

 **Gosei Knight-An hour later**

Gosei Knight stood at the top of the tallest building overlooking the town of Kouh searching. When the voice of Azazel is heard behind him, "Gosei Knight? Right?" Gosei Knight aims his blaster at the leader of the Fallen Angels and remains silent as Azazel raises his arms in surrender and says, "Look I am just here to tell you that The Fallen Faction has disowned Kokoabiel, and we are will to supply support to return the Excalibur Fragments to the churches."

Gosei remained still until he says, "Explain."

Azazel releases his held breath and says, "I have contacted Micheal and The four Satans, I am going to send our best to stop Kokoabiel." With that the two began to talk.

 **With Yuuto-Kouh Academy**

After spending many hours searching the town of Kouh Yuuto eventually returned to the Clubroom hoping to find Freed targeting his King, but found the school completely empty. Even the student council were nit in, which had been strange to him as they always had one or two members on the grounds in the event that someone tried broke in. Kiba watched outside the window towards the main building and the courtyard between. Kiba decided to wait until night the next day before searching again and eventually taking a nap on the couches supplied.

 **With Xenovia-Red light district rooftops-An hour later**

Xenovia managed to follow the Dopants and Stray to the red light district of Kouh, she eventually lost them when she stepped in very sticky webs and hour ago only for nothing to happen until the web eventually dissolved into liquid. Allowing her to move as she waited longer expecting and attack but instead nothing happened so she jumped away towards where she was going to meet with Irena never stopping or lowering her guard.

 **With Irena-before dawn-edge of town.**

Irena managed to follow Freed to the outskirts of Kouh where he had stopped and proceeded to fight her which they had been doing for four hours and she was getting tired, and she hadn't seen any of his allies. At the fourth Hour of battle she was suddenly blasted back by a bolt of lightning before being surrounded in a black cloud the attacked her with sparks of low powered lightning until she was paralysed.

Freed licked the fragment of Excalibur before joking, "Well, well, well, miss high and mighty knight of god couldn't handle some shitty lightning," before punching her in the stomach, "She really doesn't deserve that toy in her hands," he laughed insanely as he covered Irena's body in cuts, and even spent the time to humiliate her by licking her face, enjoying her pain filled tears of pain.

While he humiliated her Weather sighs as Kokoabiel from his floating chair just laughed in amusement. Weather looked to Kokoabiel and asks, "So where is Valper?"

Kokoabiel's laughter calmed down enough for him to answer, "He is preparing our final weapon to start our war. Do not worry when it starts your weapons will be distributed to humanity, which will make the war even better."

Weather nodded before saying, "And from the embers, the humans who are the strongest will inherit the Earth. I leave you to complete your task, and when you see the bugs have them help you," Kokoabiel nods before Weather shimmers in a heat haze before vanishing.

Kokoabiel returns to laughing at Irena pain as Freed began to grope her inappropriately when he says, "Do not kill her, she can be a gift to the devils when we start our war," Freed laughed like a maniac while listening to his boss.

 **With the Bug Triplets and Stray-Spider's Hideout-Abandoned Hotel**

Cockroach Dopant carried Hopper as she struggled to move, pieces of her gothic maid clothes were falling apart. Spider and the stray devil walked in behind them, with the stray hugging his back. Cockroach placed Hopper on a stack of crates as more cloth scraps fell to the ground, she raised her GAIA memory seeing some cracks over the 'H' symbol. Hopper grits her teeth and mutters, "When I see that little pervert I will rip his dick off."

She then activates her GAIA memory that sparks before entering her body turning her back into her Dopant form before her body shifted shape before her arms, legs and shoulders grew hooked spikes, with purple fluid dripping down from them. Cockroach snuck off to the rafters while Spider pulled the stray devil with him to another section of the shadow filled warehouse.

Spider made a large web before throwing the Stray onto the sticky substance, causing the female bug woman to be trapped struggling to move. Spider crawled along the web fibres until he was face to face with the Stray before attacking her neck, causing moans of pleasure before the Stray coughed up blood before Spider retracted his head to reveal his mouth covered in blood and the Stray Devils throat ripped out. Spider then roared and continued to eat the Stray even the bones.

Weather chuckled as he watched the spectacle and with a sigh says, "Another failure," Weather's attention then focused on Hopper, "She evolved," Weather then focused on Cockroach and adds, "Why is it that those who peep on women tend to hold control the longest," Weather continues to watch Cockroach as he watches women in the open air bath house next door before vanishing into a fog cloud.

 **Phillip's Hanger-Bedroom-The next morning.**

Issei awakens on the single bed with Rias and Asia sharing him as a body pillow, with both girls naked and with content smiles on their faces. After a few seconds he realises that Asia's hand had travelled into his pants during the night causing Issei's heart rate to rise and little Issei to join in. Issei tried to move his arms to get Asia's hand out of his pants when he discovered both his arms pinned by the two beauties. Asia moved her arm lower in her sleep before suddenly fliching.

 **Phillip's Hanger-Main Area-that moment.**

Ravel and Akeno were preparing their kings their morning Breakfasts with tea, Koneko had left with Phillip to get snacks and other sugary treats. It was at that moment that they hear the most girly scream followed by panicked voices.

Ravel looks towards the door and says, "What has Issei-Sama done now?" Akeno just laughed as Ravel walked towards the door and Barged in to reveal Issei clutching his crotch while Rias and Asia were naked and trying to find out what happened as the boy cried tears.

Ravel froze at the sight of Asia and Rias naked and blushed as Akeno entered and laughs at the sight and says, "I see Asia has been frisky again," at which Asia blushes red. Akeno pulls Ravel out the room while saying, "You three have fun, we will be sorting some tea."

Ravel collected herself before saying, "What is that all about?"

Akeno laughs behind her hand and says, "Issei saved the both of them from fates worse than death," Ravel looked at her questioningly, "Asia was abandoned and alone, at deaths door when Issei gave her hope as she technically died as a human, while if Rias had married your brother, all of us would have been used as bargaining chips for more power and fame."

Ravel conceded that point as it was what happened shortly after Rias' brother had a son. The two devils finished making the breakfast, Koneko and Phillip returned with their loot, with Koneko carrying a green bag five times larger than her body, while Phillip carried a couple bags with some necessities.

Phillip walked to the table and emptied his bag to reveal a tone of white board markers and some old computer parts. Phillip then walked towards the bedroom and says through the door, "Issei, now is not the time to have sex with two girls," he was about to walk away when he turned back to the door and adds, "And in the words of Shoutoro, good job," he walked away with a smirk as Issei stumbled out of the room with a slight limp, as he sat down silently.

A couple minutes later both Rias and Asia was dressed with Asia looking very embarrassed. Rias then says, "Not the best alarm clock, but I definitely never want to wake up to that again."

Asia became distraught as she says, "I am sorry," before she began to cry.

She only stopped when Issei brought her into a hug and whispers to her, "You did nothing wrong," Asia cried before hugging him tightly.

Phillip laughed lightly and says, "It just means that you need to wear special gloves," he then went to his trunk and pulled out a pair of dog paw boxing gloves with a lock on each wrist, "These should do."

Asia took the gloves that would stop her from moving her fingers thanking Philip, while Issei questions, "Why do you have those?" as Asia had Akeno attaching the gloves to her hands.

Philip says, "So that I could try the Art of Escape," Asia showed Issei her new sleeping gloves before Akeno got behind her and started groping the younger girl while also tickling her, "Shotaro and Akiko would not abate in tickling me until they got bored though."

As Asia laughed Rias smirks before joining in tickling her as Issei sighs before sitting back down allowing Ravel to place his breakfast in front of him. Issei looks to Asia as she continued to laugh and says, "Can the two of you bring Asia here please," Rias and Akeno looked to one another before nodding to Issei. Once Asia was close enough to Issei he had her sit on his lap before he started to feed her, "Say Ahh."

Asia blushed but did as she was told and opened her mouth as Issei gave her a slice of fruit. Issei smiled as she blushed and chewed. Rias was jealous and says, "Issei, feed me to."

Issei smiles and says, "Well, as long as you help feed Asia, she fell for Philip's moments of stupidity," Philip was the only one to laugh before Akeno gained a devious smirk and smeared some jam on Aisa's lips.

Akeno says, "Looks like Asia wants to Feed Issei as well," Asia blushed and nodded.

Rias looks to Asia before saying, "Asia, with Issei's growing popularity It would be best to stake a claim, a kiss would be a good first step."

Asia blushed and faced Issei, when the door to the hanger opened to reveal Setsuna, right as Akeno pushed Asia forward causing her to kiss Issei. Setsuna looked at this and had a saddened expression before she concealed her emotions. Setsuna walked to the communal area before taking a seat and saying, "I lost track of Freed and the Dopants."

Issei and Asias' lips disconnects and Issei looks to Setsuna to say, "Well that both bad and good. Bad because we don't know where they are and good because you avoided a possible trap."

Setsuna nods in acceptance before saying, "Irena never came back."

"That is not good," Issei says, "as he unties Asia's hands and brings the both of them to their feet. Issei went to his room and got dressed before getting back outside, "Well I am going to see if I can get some information. Text me when we need to meet up."

Issei ran to the Hardboiler with his helmet and as the Hanger doors opened and he shot forward. Rias looked on when she looks to Philip and asks, "I have been meaning to ask, Who owns the property around your hanger?"

"Issei does," Philip answers without hesitation before adding, "Issei left before I could give him the new memories." Revealing the NAZCA and CYCLONE memories.

 **With Issei-Before lunch-Kouh Maid Cafe.**

Issei entered the Cafe where he spots Mil-tan dressed as a butler and was polishing the counter during the lull before lunch. Issei leaned forward and ask, "I need information."

Mil-tan laughed and says, "Hello devil-kun, the only information I have is gossip unfortunately."

Issei nods and says, "Exactly, I am looking for three teenagers, two boys and a girl, like bugs, peeping on girls and turns into monsters."

Mil-tan nods before saying, "A couple of the girls went to an outdoor bath at the edge of the red light district. Apparently they had been hearing deep breathing from the rooftop, ten stories up. Then this morning I got a call from one of my maids, she has taken the day off due to blood curdling screams."

Issei nods before asking, "Do you have the address?" Mil-Tan nods and gives him the address before Issei adds, "Thanks, don't let your maids walk alone at night."

Mil-tan smiles and lovingly says, "Thank You Devil-kun!" Issei nods while he leaves, while the maids in the restaurant looked at the two strangely.

 **With Issei-Red Light District-Abandoned hotel-An hour Later**

Issei parked his bike next to Hotel and places his white and red lined helmet on the handle bars before he looked at the old hotel. He hears a thud behind him causing him to turn with his fists raised to see Xenovia, who says, "What brought you here?"

"If you want to find a pervert or a group of perverts, ask a magical girl enthusiast," Issei answered, "Mil-tan, cool guy when get over the magical girl cosplay."

Xenovia looks confused while the two then enter the hotel finding the main lobby filled with webs, where Xenovia asks, "This is definitely the place."

Issei attaches his lost driver to his waist and says, "This is definitely the place," the two go straight to the staircase and proceeded to enter staircase. They walked up the stairs until they reached the top floor, the only floor without webs blocking the way, they walk forward, Xenovia's Excalibur at the ready and Issei's JOKER memory in his palm. They find scrapes of a gothic maid costume, when Issei says, "Yep, this is where they are hiding," at this point Issei notices a familiar smell.

Issei walks to a door way to find the Stray Devil, with its chest hollowed out and the floor covered in drying blood. Issei covered his nose as he steps back and looks around some more until he finds another body, this time a boy with long hair thick rimmed glasses loose clothing and the COCKROACH memory shattered next to the body along with webs around his broken neck. Xenovia looks to the body and asks, "Who is this?"

Issei took out his StagPhone and calls Phillip, "Phillip, is there a chance that GAIA Memories can cause the user to kill even their allies?" Issei nods into the phone and says, "Yep dumb question, Spider kill both the stray and Cockroach," Issei nods again before hanging up, "I have to meet up with my King."

Xenovia nods while sheathing her sword and saying, "I better meet up with Irena."

Issei nods and asks, "Do you have a cell phone," Xenovia shook her head in the negative causing Issei to sigh, "That is just dumb, contact me through Setsuna or even a pay phone," Issei pulled out some coins and piece of paper with his number on it and hands the items to Xenovia. Xenovia nods as Issei runs to the stairs.

Xenovia takes one last look at the empty ballroom looking at the large slashes along the walls. She then looks in the first room to see the corpse of the Stray and says, "What a waste." Before pulling out a glass vial and throwing it on the body cause the Stray devil corpse to burst into blue flame and dissolved until nothing remained.

 **Park Edge of Kouh-Sunset**

Rias and her peerage met up at the overlook of the city of Kouh, when Issei arrives on the HardBoiler. He removes his helmet and says, "Cockroach and the Stray is dead, Spider lost control."

Rias and Asia became concerned as Rias asks, "Could you lose control?" their concern was focused on possibly loosing Issei.

Issei shook his head and says, "I use a Driver and purified memories, meaning I am not affected by the toxins in non purified memories." Rias and Asia released their held breath. Issei looked around and asks, "So why are we meeting here?"

A glowing blue glyph appeared with Sona and her queen appearing in a glyph. Sona speaks, "We received a note from an unknown informant, to meet here."

Rias frowns and says, "I received a text from Yuuto," that caused Issei to frown as he attached his driver and looked around.

Issei looks around before Freed arrives trying to slash Issei only for the teen devil to avoid the attack. Freed laughed crazily while Issei managed to kick him in the crotch, and jumped back as Freed growls and says, "Well you shitty devils are in for a surprise," before he teleported away leaving behind Yuuto's phone.

Issei collected the phone and says, "This wasn't a trap," Issei looks to the others as they all hear dark chuckles above them.

They all look to the sky to see Kokoabiel on his thrown laughing at them in amusement and says, "Well the Red Dragon Emperor is smarter then I was told," Issei looked at him strangely before Kokoabiel spoke, "Those failures I sent first definitely were useless. But before dawn the three factions will be at war." Kokoabiel opened a portal that dropped Irena covered in cuts and bruises, "Take this as a token of your imminent demise," Issei caught her and glared at Kokoabiel, "Now if you don't mind I have to get to class," before vanishing in a burst of black feathers.

Issei growled before calming down while Asia activated her Twilight Healing as Issei laid Irena on the ground. As Asia heals Irena while Issei questioned, "Kokoabiel wants to start a war," he had a look of confusion before his eyes widened, "Their end goal is at the Kouh Academy."

Rias spoke, "But why leave such an obvious clue?" she moved her hands into a thoughtful posture.

Sona then spoke, "Kokoabiel clearly is expecting us to try and stop him," Sona frowns before adding, "I will call my Peerage and we will set up a barrier."

Rias nods before saying, "We will get Irena to Phillip's Hanger," she then takes out her phone and making a call and saying to the other end, "Our teleportation won't work for Irena." Rias nods and adds, "We are at Overlook park opposite Kouh Academy," she hangs up her phone and says, "Phillip will be here with RevolGarry in a few minutes."

Issei went straight to his bike and shouts, "I am heading to Kouh Academy," he equips his helmet and adds, "If anything I can slow them down, until Yuuto and Xenovia will get there," He then focuses on Asia who still healed Irena and whispers, "Don't die," He then shot off and past the RevolGarry and sped through town.

The RevolGarry opened to reveal Phillip holding a first aid kit and Setsuna, run forward until they reach Irena. Phillip pulls out a pair of metallic red pair of goggles and examines Irena and says, "She has been electrocuted, or struck by lightning," He gets Irena's arm over his shoulder and says, "We need to get her back to my Hanger to recover."

Setsuna released a single tear, "If I was stronger back then," Setsuna then looks to the East of Kouh, before running forward and a pair of off white wings appeared on her back and she took flight.

That was when Rias spoke, "Issei has had contact with the Super natural before meeting Raynare," that realisation shocks Akeno and Koneko, "Phillip we going to help Issei," Phillip nods before the devils teleport through Rias' glyph.

 **Abandoned mansion-South East corner of Kouh**

The two shadowed figures from the green transport the night before, they had managed to collect clothes for themselves and were hiding in an abandon mansion that had seen better days. The first figure was a male Native American teen wearing black jeans, denim vest over a red shirt and a red beanie. The second was male of Japanese decent in his mid twenties by his looks, where blue leather pants and red leather jacket.

The teen speaks, "We should be running not hiding so close to where we escaped."

The older man speaks, "MECH expects us to be illogical and to have split up, so logically if we stick together we can avoid MECH from finding us, and MECH would also assume that we made as much distance as physically possible from our point of escape," the man in leather looks to the teen.

The teen says after a brief time of silence, "I don't speak, the Asian Language you speak," scratching his head.

 **Setsuna's home-East Kouh-Five minutes later**

Setsuna landed outside her home before she lightly collapsed to her knee and breathing heavily. She takes some deep breaths before standing and entering her home going straight to the fire mantle. Setsuna stares at the chained down blade, before gripping the sheath of the sword and pulling the blade away from the wall causing the entire house to crack and fall apart due to the number of chains being pulled from the wall.

Eventually the chains broke and vanished into black smoke she breathed deeply while coughing as she leaves the house that collapsed on itself as she extended her wings and took flight towards Kouh Academy.

 **Outside the Main gates to Kouh Academy-Five minutes after Issei left for the Academy.**

Issei arrived on HardBoiler and stared into the front courtyard of Kouh Academy while Sanji steps towards him and says, "Kokoabiel was spotted hovering over the sports track and holy magic was sensed as well. Tried to get closer but," Sanji took a deep breath and says, "A Giant Spider and Grasshopper attacked us when we tried to get closer," Issei noticed the bandages on his arm.

Issei nods and says, "I am heading in," That was when Rias and the rest of her peerage arrived with Sona and her queen.

Sona stepped forward and says after listening to Sanji, "My peerage and I will create a barrier around the school. Rias you should call your brother."

Rias smirks and says, "There is nothing stopping you from calling your sister."

Sona frowns before saying, "I would rather have to rebuild the school over defrosting a glacier."

Akeno hung up her phone as she stepped forward to say, "I have called Lord Lucifer," Rias had a look of betrayal before Akeno added, "It will take them an hour to reach us."

Rias released her held breath before she says, "Thank you Akeno, this means we have an hour to stop Kokoabiel," she turned to Issei and says, "Issei, I need you and Asia to act as support, Charge your [BOOST] then [TRANSFER] to Akeno or Myself," she then added, "But you will also be needing to engage the Dopants," she hands Issei the two GAIA memories that he had recently purified.

Issei looks at the two memories and asks, "When did Phillip learn to make these? Food for thought later," and placed the two memories in his coat pocket and grabbed his new sword and hefted the thick blade over his shoulder.

With that Rias and Peerage ran onto school grounds while Sona's Peerage created a large dome of white devil magic. They first find Kokoabiel sitting in his thrown watching the main sports track. He looked down to the devils and laughed, "I knew the new Moah were cowards compared to those in the previous Moahs. I also half expected one or two Seraph angels to arrive after the spectacle I made getting those Excalibur fragments."

It was at that moment Issei decided to be a dick, "So you were cock blocked during the last war and masturbating to murder porn, you get someone else to be your scap-goat. What couldn't go up to Lucifer and call his sister a whore? That would have done it."

Kokoabiel glared at Issei while Rias, Akeno and Asia tried to shut him up, while Issei stepped to the side. Kokoabiel says, "What do you know, Devil Brat?!"

"Well I have met Serzechs and Azazel," Issei replied with a cocky smirk, "and neither of them would consider this an act of war, just an immature child who thought himself ready for the adult table when he is still in diapers."

Kokoabiel glared at Issei before saying, "My dogs are going to eat well this night," with that he clicked his fingers before three Cerberus' appeared through red glyphs surrounding the Occult Research Club.

Issei just sighs, "Wow, nice come back, have a couple puppies attack us," the dogs charged forward before Rias blasted the first dog while Koneko punched another dog and Akeno electrocuting the third. Issei then says, "Welp, here comes another," Issei aimed his sword tip at a forth Cerberus that appeared behind Asia and fire three times for each head, before it collapsed to the ground with stumps where their heads should be. "I mean seriously, oversized targets with what I assume is the same anatomy as normal canines only with three heads, the size of a golf cart."

"ISSEI!" everyone shouted before Rias adds, "Why are you antagonising Kokoabiel?"

"Because it's both funny and the truth," Issei answered as he shot the Cerberus in the chest, being shocked by Akeno, "I mean seriously, what is his plan, 'Blow up a city with us in it?' wouldn't blowing up the Vatican be more successful in starting a war?" –BOAST! BOOST! BOOST!- Issei's Booster Gear exclaims as it charges. Issei then says, "I mean, this weirdo is targeting a school that most of the student population is girls, when there is an all boys Christian three towns over." At that all the other members of the Occult Research club looked to him, "It was an option for school, but parents weren't willing to pay an extra third of intuition fees." They all nod before Issei adds, "That and my parents attempts to haggle with a nun that did not take flirting lightly."

Rias composes herself while she destroys the Cerberus she was fighting while Issei jumps to the last Cerberus before cutting two of its heads of while Koneko snapped its last heads neck. Kokoabiel looks down at the devils with a frown before he chuckles and says, "Well, they bought enough time for Valper to finish his work."

Issei sighs before saying, "Welp, knowing Freed he is probably wetting himself in psychotic pleasure," with that the Occult Research Club running towards the glowing gold glyph at the sports track.

Rias then asks, "Why did that work? I mean we fought four Cerberus' and it was like fighting weaklings?"

"Probably because we were fighting mindless beasts that were probably chained in an empty cell," Issei says, "I mean they had collars."

"They smelt domesticated," Koneko added as they ran to the sports field.

Once there Valper screamed in joy as he shouts, "It is complete!" the Occult Research Club looked at the Golden Sword made from four different Excalibur Fragments, "Now with the excess power in reforging this blade, will destroy this city and everyone in it, in twenty minutes."

Kokoabiel laughed in victory while Issei asks Valper, "If we wanted to save the city, what would we have to do?"

Valper laughed at the devils and says, "You would have to defeat the what you cannot!"

"So the fallen chicken above us?" Issei asks causing Valper to laugh even louder. Before Issei could make another comment, he pulls Koneko and Rias with him as he dodges Hopper's sneak attack. Akeno shoots lightning between the devils and Hopper. Issei then says, "What a surprise, Dopants, Fallen, child murderers and an banished Exorcist with a tiny dick trying to seem big with his sword," that last bit was added due to him seeing Freed collected the fused Excalibur Fragments.

Freed heard him from his position and shouts, "If it's so small why do I call it 'Big John' you shitty devil?" causing everyone to sweat drop.

"Uh," Rias started before Issei interrupted, "Give him a second I am sure he will workout why that is dumb."

Freed then thought on that before shouting, "My dick is huge, Asia should know!"

Everyone looked at Asia who said, "Um, I don't remember seeing it. Raynare had entered the room kicked him in his private place."

"So there is no proof that it exists?" Issei comments as Freed goes into a murderous rage and attack Issei, only for the blade to be stopped by both a demon sword and holy Excalibur Fragment. Issei then says, "Yuuto, after we are done here I want to talk to you," he then turns to Xenovia, "Freed Injured Irena, Asia healed her best she could, she is at Phillip's home and we believe Freed is the one who did it."

With that Yuuto and Xenovia nodded to Issei before they both kicked Freed in the stomach and attacked with a level of skill not seen for those their age. Issei focused on Hopper as he brought out the JOKER memory.

Hopper looked at him and growls, "I will skin you for what you did to me!"

Issei frowns and says, "Normally that attack that I used strips girls of all their clothes. What happened to you was relatively tame."

Hopper sputtered as she says, "You can strip girls of their clothes with just a touch?" Issei nods before she adds, "Why couldn't I have that power!?" she screams and attacks Issei.

-JOKER!- Issei then shouts, "Henshin!" before transforming into Kamen Rider Joker and blocks the first attack with his sword. ( **YOU KNOW WHAT PLEASE LEAVE SUGGESTIONS FOR THE NAME OF ISSEI/KR Joker's SWORD, BECAUSE ITS EITHER JUST GOING TO BE CALLED 'His sword' or 'Punch-line'** ) Joker kicks Hopper back while Rias screams when her hand is webbed by Spider forcing her to be dragged away, "RIAS!" Joker shouts and was stopped by Hopper's next attack.

Rias struggled to aim her magic at Spider but was saved by the red blade of Gosei Knight. Gosei Knight then says, "This foe is mine, stay out of it," before he attaches the green lions head to his sword. –GAIA HEADER- that caused his blade to turn green. The holy header charges forward cutting through the webs shot at him, until he strikes Spider, launching him back.

Kokoabiel summons more Cerberus' that allows Koneko to say, "They are domesticated as well." This strengthen Rias and Akenos' resolve while Rias says, "Koneko, protect Asia." Koneko nods while Rias and Akeno take flight.

Joker kicked Hopper back before managing to slash Hopper on the chest before jumping back. Joker looks to his sword and spots three GAIA memory slots before saying, "Let's finish this," he then inserts the METAL, HEAT and CYCLONE memories into the sword.

-METAL! HEAT! CYCLONE! TRIPLE MAXIMUM DRIVE!- Joker took a baseball stance and swung while saying, "INFERNO SLASH!" this created a flaming disk of energy that cut through the Dopant before leaving Hopper in her human form with her maid costume singed and her fallen to the ground unconscious. Joker breathed deeply before he went to help Rias and Asia.

 **With Ravel-Phillip's Hanger-That moment**

Ravel sat beside Irena dabbing her forehead as Irena struggles to recover. Ravel had stayed at Phillip's hanger that day to hold the fort and when Phillip returned with Irena, he had placed the girl on the couch before he entered the GAIA Library searching for a hint on who the new Weather Dopant is.

Ravel sighs and says, "This is crazy."

Phillip from his standing position and his eyes still closed spoke, "It is almost impossible to predict the methods of a mad man. The only real way is to know the person. I this case a warmonger with a focus of death."

Ravel frowns and asks, "Will they be able to stop Kokoabiel?"

Phillip exits the GAIA library and says, "Knowing Issei he will try to focus Kokoabiel on a distraction."

 **Kouh Academy-tree area around Sports Track**

Gosei Knight dodged a series of swinging attacks from Spider who was more animal than human turned monster. Eventually Spider tackles Gosei Knight and tried to bite the knight's face before Gosei Knight punched the Dopant in the face.

Spider roared as Gosei Knight got to his feet and charged Spider with his blade charged with green energy before slashing through the Spider Dopant repeatedly until he charged his sword attack and says, "GOSEI MEMORY SLASH!" slashing through the Dopant with green energy returning Spider to a human with purple sploshes over his body.

Gosei Knight then ran towards Freed to find him fighting Xenovia as Kiba was surrounded by the spirits of his fallen brethren. Xenovia was using the Durandal against the fused Excalibur, Xenovia took deep breaths as she focused on destroying that abomination. Kiba was holding a blue crystal that holds the power to wield a holy sword. Gosei Knight went in to fight Freed as Xenovia leaped back to avoid an extending blade. Gosei Knight went to strike Freed only for the attack to miss before being struck in the back cracking his armour and partially paralysing him. Freed then went to attack Kiba, but before Xenovia could defend Kiba, Setsuna arrived from above, while slamming the sheathed sword into the ground creating a crater between the two male swordsmen.

Setsuna straggled to stand as she raised the sheathed sword horizontally as she glares at Freed and asks, "Why did you injure Irena?" her rage barely contained.

Freed looked to the young Bird woman and laughs while saying, "Oh that slutty nun who gave me Excalibur Mimicry. Kokoabiel decided to keep her alive, but allowed me to create some pleasurable screams," the crazy started to disturbed even Gosei Knight.

Setsuna glared at him before placing her hand on the handle of the blade and began to draw, releasing a dark manevolent power. She then begins to chant, " _O SWORD FORGED IN SHADOWS, DEVOIR THE LIGHT OF MY ENEMY UNTIL ALL THAT REMAINS IS THE EMPTY HUSK. AWAKEN_ _KAGE NI RUOIKI NO KAKUSEI-SHA!_ _(_ _ **Shadow's Domain Awakener, OC SWORD FOR STORY**_ _)_ ," Setsuna gained a shadowed aura, her skin taking a bluish tint and her eyes turning black. She fully unsheathed the sword and says, "I will gladly sacrifice myself to ensure that you never harm Issei or Irena again!"

Setsune charged forward and swung her sword at Freed who blocked, while Setsuna smirks as her blade phases through the Fused Excaliburs and cuts Freed's chest, causing Freed to mutter, "What?"

"You cannot block with what creates shadow," Setsuna says as she attacks again with her blade, Freed dodges but is still struck.

Freed leaps back and looks to the ground at his shadow to see holes in the shadow that shimmers before repairing itself. Freed gains a crazy grin and says, "We should have added that sword to the mix, The sight of my opponents faces as I cut into their shadows," with that he charged Setsuna and says, "You know the two of us should get a room and cut one another," as he uses all of the abilities of his Fuse Excalibur, enhanced speed, illusions given form, the blade changing form and even turning invisible in his strikes. Even when invisible Setsuna could protect herself before she blocked a strike one last strike before- -BANG!- Setsuna coughed up blood as when Freed had managed to pull out his holy gun. Freed became visible before kicking Setsuna to the ground, laughing as she fell, he shouts, "Yeah baby, bleed for me!" before Joker's dragon armoured fist collided with his face, knocking him back.

Joker kneeled down next to Setsuna while Asia run to their side while Xenovia attacked Freed, her first swing destroying Freed Holy Gun. Asia begins healing Setsuna when she says, "Something is wrong, she is not healing," her eyes were beginning to tear up.

Setsuna groans in pain while gritting her teeth before she says, "Kage no ryoiki no kakusei-sha, it is a blade that cannot be wielded by a human without killing them," she then uses the blade to stand before falling to the ground and says, "And being a hybrid of Yokai and Human, it is still fatal."

Joker then asks, "Why would you willingly kill yourself!?"

Setsuna falls to her left knee as more blood seeped from her mouth before saying, "I already failed you once Issei, I will not fail you or any of my friends again," While she was began to recover slightly before she was thrown back from the Fused Excalibur and Durandal swords. She breathed heavily as her right hand holding the sword began to be consumed in darkness.

Joker went to her side and asks, "What if you were to stand by my side and protect what I hold dear?"

Setsuna dropped a tear and says, "I couldn't protect you back then," she stands with Joker's help, "If my death will ensure that what you hold precious is safe, then I will willingly sacrifice myself," that was when she coughed up more blood as they hear mechanical roars coming towards them.

FANG was running towards them with Issei's EVIL PIECES' box with a slight glow coming from the seam. FANG throws the box to Joker while Kiba power becomes physical, with Draig speaking to Joker, "The knight has peaked and has unlocked his Balance Breaker. The girl beside you can survive if she is willing to sacrifice what is left of her humanity, she can live as a devil and she will be able to keep the forgotten promise she made."

Setsuna has wide eyes as she heard what the Dragon sealed in Joker's Sacred Gear looked at in confusion before Joker opens the box to see one of his [KNIGHT] pieces glowing with blue, orange and green markings appearing on the piece. Joker looked to Setsuna as the shadow crawled up Setsuna's arm as the aura caused more pain focused on the gun shot. Joker then says, "I don't remember what happened that I don't remember, but I never want to see those around me cry again," Setsuna looked to him as she remembered him when he was younger after a trip to his uncles, "Would you be willing to live for me and that I hold precious?"

Setsuna smiles and says, "On my honour as an old friend who wishes to fix the mistake I made, I will willing become your servant. I will fight for your dreams," she grits her teeth again in pain and falls to her knees as she continues, "To give you the joy that was taken from you."

Joker was confused but nods and says, "Setsuna Sakuazaki, Will you fight for me and those I wish to protect, as I will for you?" as he hands Setsuna the strange knight piece. Setsuna accepts the hand and nods before Joker says, "Now join me my [KNIGHT] to protect those precious to us."

The piece was absorbed into Setsuna's left hand while the shadow sword was absorbed into her right hand and she fell to her knees, but overall she was in no pain as she breathed deeply before saying, "Kage no ryoiki no Kakusei-sha is no longer consuming me but," her left hand went over the bullet wound on her torso and she adds, "The bullet wound on the other hand."

With that Joker helped Setsuna to Asia, who was finally able to heal her. Joker then looks to Kiba just as he manages to destroy the Fused Excalibur with a blade that made Joker both nervous and safe at the same time. Joker then mutters, "Why do I feel that I just missed a major plot point?"

Akeno spoke, "Kiba gained his Sacred Gears Balance Breaker and created a holy devil sword," she smirks slightly and adds, "Though I see that Rias may have some computition in the future when claiming peerage members," she laughs lightly behind her hand.

Rias sighs and says, "Well for now no more talk about peerage recruitment we need to stop Kokoabiel."

Kiba points his evil holy sword at the Valper and shouts, "I no longer seek vengeance, but I cannot allow your presence to ruin the lives around you, VALPER GALILEI!"

Valper ignored him as he mutters, "That is not possible, unless," he has a sudden look of realisation before saying, "Yes, not only the original devil kings but also-" what he was about to say was snuffed out when Kokoabiel threw a light spear destroying the fallen priest. All the devils and members of the church stared at the spot Valper, so they missed Freed running off.

Joker glares at Kokoabiel as he smiles with insanity and says, "Well he was useless, couldn't even made a sword worthy of my war."

Joker shouts at Kokoabiel, "Your war? How is it your war when you don't have an army?"

Kokoabiel laughs before struggling to contain his laughter, "Once this town is destroyed, Devils, Angels, Fallen and Humanity will be forced to fight one another and it will truly be the end of the world." Kokoabiel laughed loudly before adding, "Now devils, holy soldiers and yokai, fight me in futility to avoid your end. MAKE IT MEMORABLE!"

Kokoabial began launching low powered light spears at the teens while Gosei Knight took a spear to the chest launching him back and towards Asia as she finished healing Setsuna. Asia got to work healing Gosei Knight, Kokoabiel took notice and threw another spear at the former nun, only for Joker to get between them and back hand the spear away while shouting, "Leave them alone!"

Kokoabiel looked to the young Rider and says, "Or what? You'll lustfully drool on me? You perverted teen."

Joker sighs and says, "You really have a one track mind don't you?" Kokoabiel just laughs and launches enough spears to force everyone fighting Kokoabiel to dodge to the best of their abilities, with the exception of Kiba, Xenovia and Joker the attacks were dodged with only light cuts to their bodies and their clothes damaged in poor revealing spots on Rias and Konekos' school uniforms and Akeno's miko robes.

Kokoabiel continues to laugh before suddenly asking Xenovia, "Why are you fighting so much for an empty chair?"

Xenovia glares and ask, "What are you talking about?" Kokoabiel stopped his attack and began laughing louder.

Joker then mutters, "What does this douche find so funny?" while Kiba raised his sword, Akeno and Rias charging their magic and Koneko recovering her breath while prepared to fight.

Kokoabiel laughed before saying, "That's right, I am starting a war no point in keeping secrets," Kokoabiel created a single spear and says, "Not only did the four devil kings die in the great war but so did GOD," he laughs at the looks all the devils and believers of god gave him. Xenovia and Asia started to freak out in disbelief as Kokoabiel adds, "All the factions were forced to use humans to survive, so they agreed to conceal the fact that even their almighty god can die so tragic."

Asia cried and asks where god's love was coming from, while Joker thought on this and looks to his sacred gear on his left hand with a single thought, 'Then where did his power go?' before his eyes widened under his helmet and he shouts, "A dragon dies they become a sacred gear, what to stop even God from becoming something similar," Asia looks at him with teary eyes as he continues, "I haven't seen many, but if what I heard about God knowing everything is true, I have a sneaking suspicion I know where it is." He takes out his two new memories.

Kokoabiel looked at him strangely before generating another spear before throwing it at Joker as Asia and Xenovia began to regain their confidence at Joker's simple words. The lightspear landed where Joker was standing before the words, -NAZCA- and –CYCLONE- was heard.

Kokoabeil laughs and says, "Big words for a weak dragon," and laughs hysterically before-

"Was I there?" Joker's voice came from behind Kokoabiel. Kokoabiel turned around to see Joker with green crystal wings held in a black frame, the purple accents on his armour were now gold and his lower arms and shins had a series of green spirals. Over Joker's left shoulder he holds his sword and says in a lazy tone, "hi," with a wave of his right hand before Kokoabiel swung another light spear through Joker only for said kamen rider to fade away and for Joker to suddenly appear next to Rias asking a question, "Do I seem faster to you?"

Rias' mouth was open in shock along with everyone else while Kokoabiel shouts, "STAY STILL ANNOYING DEVIL!" Another spear was launched at Joker this one even larger, faster and capable of destroying everyone on the ground.

Once the spear landed everyone appeared away from the blast zone and unharmed with Joker saying, "Wow, it's like everything stops except I can move around and do stuff," as he said that Kokoabiel screams in pain from a sudden slash to his back, "Like attacking between moving everyone," Kokoabiel goes to launch another spear only for Joker to appear and kicking the spear skyward and then slamming the side of his blade into the side of Kokoabiel's head. Joker then appears next to Rias and saying, "Did you see that?"

Everyone was silent as Setsuna speaks, "Freed wasn't that fast and I can barely follow your movements."

Joker nods before looking to Kokoabiel and says to Rias, "Stay back, I will handle this," he then appears between the devil group and Kokoabiel and shouts, "You want a war? Try and keep up," with that he raised his right hand to his chest and pulls out a sword with memory slot in the handle. ( **Think the X-Bicker sword and shield for CycloneJokerXTREME without the Shield and blue with orange blade.** )

Kokoabiel roars before flying forward with two light spears as swords. The two lock swords for a second before Kokoabiel was covered in light and heavy cuts and gashes. Joker looks over his shoulder before speeding out the way as Akeno launched a heavy lightning bolt at Kokoabiel. Kokoabiel laughs and says, "Last time I was hit with lightning like that was when Baraqiel got angry at me for calling his dead wife a whore," he looks to the devil in shrine maidens clothes and says, "Oh you must be that daughter of his, the one that became a devil. How fitting that the daughter of Baraqeil would have been his enemy if she was a coward."

Akeno screams, "NEVER MENTION THAT NAME TO ME AGAIN!" before creating a literal storm of thunder to attack the Fallen Angel.

Kokoabiel created another light spear and throws it at Akeno causing Joker to get between the spear and Akeno, and proceeded to slash the spear a thousand times before it burst into particles. Joker was breathing heavily while muttering, "I am at my limit, I'll have to use one last attack," he takes the HEAT and METAL memories and inserts them into the black and purple sword while he removed the NAZCA memory and inserts it into the NAZCA sword.

-HEAT!METAL!SLASH!- -NAZCA MAXIMUM DRIVE!-

"DUAL JOKER BARRAGE SLAH!" Joker shouts before attacking Kokoabiel with a literal hurricane of sword slashes the pushed everyone back with their intensity. The literal storm was stoped once Joker had given the two thousandth slash before jumping back and transforming back into Issei, his GAIA memories on the floor around him and him collapsing to the ground.

Rias, Asia, Akeno and Setsuna with the help of Koneko walked to Issei as he turned his towards them and while they were fussing over him he says, "I can't move and I am really hungry anyone for an early breakfast?"

Kokoabeil then shouts, "I WILL KILL YOU!" before he was silenced by a white blur with glowing blue wings slamming into the mostly dead Former Fallen General.

Koneko grabbed Issei from the back of the head using his hair to see Kamen Rider Eternal( **Not describing** ) with white and blue dragon wings and the same GAIA memory ports as Joker on his body but white and blue. Eternal looked to the devils and says, "Because of you lot I didn't get to fight him, to bad it would have shown how out classed you were weild of the Boosted Gear, Red Dragon Emporer. Though see as Kokoabiel is almost dead and unconscious, I guess when we do fight it will truly be fun."

Eternal went to leave when spoke, "Are you just going to ignore me White one?"

Eternal's wings shined brighter as it speaks, "Our duel will come, Draig. Until then make your wielder stronger for my wielder to fight," with that Eternal took Kokoabiel into the air and vanished into the night sky.

Issei struggled to move as he reached his feet he fell forward and face planted into Rias' partially uncovered cleavage and mumbles, "Welp, this has been fun."

:END OF CHAPTER SIX:

( **So with that Kokoabiel is defeated, Joker has met Eternal they have learnt of Gods death, if there is any problems with the lack of description for Kiba unlocking his Balance breaker but it was the same as season two of the anime.**

 **Also if you want some more JOKER NAZCA CYCLONE mode read** _Neutral Chi Rider_ **first chapter, for those who like Jackie Chan Adventures and Kamen Rider.**

 **That is all I have to say at this moment in time so until next time... BEWARE THE WRAITH!** )


End file.
